Coulrophobia
by HotelKatz
Summary: The Big Top of Klowns comes to Nekomi
1. C'mon, Everybody!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

2nd disclaimer : There will be character death in this fic, mostly of minor characters and secondary characters. It will be as graphic as the deaths in the _Killer Klowns from Outer Space Movie_, though.

-oOoOoOo-

Only a few days ago, the Four wheels club and the Auto club did some charity gig, competing against each other in a few competitions. One was a race using motorcycles that used RC-type engine. The other competitions also involved Motorcycles. One of which Keiichi brought out the reverse trike motorcycle that he made out of a Jetski.

A little deep in a forest somewhere nearby Nekomi in the evening, Aoshima followed after Tamiya and Otaki to check out a campground. They had rented it because both clubs had agreed to have a party celebrating the success of the charity event, mainly because Belldandy had asked the Four Wheels to join them.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, but it was either this or trust in these two nincompoops to rent a decent place. Knowing them, they'd pick a swamp, thinking it'll add character…' _Aoshima thought with a frown as he looked down at his suit. The pants were wrecked with mud and the jacket was torn from branches and bushes. '_Then again, they may have gotten a swamp with how muddy this place is… I can always offer to host the party elsewhere...'_

"We're almost there!" Tamiya loudly said as he pushed some branches out of the way. However, he didn't move from the trees he was near, making Otaki and Aoshima run into him.

"What's the big idea?" Otaki asked, backing away into Aoshima.

Aoshima fell backwards on his butt. He grumbled a bit more as now his jacket was splattered with mud.

"Did anyone order a tent, like the circus kind?" Tamiya asked pointing ahead.

Otaki leaned to the side of Tamiya and looked.

"Can't say I have. Don't have the money for it. Aoshima, you order a tent for our party?" Otaki said as he looked back.

Aoshima was getting up, trying futilely to wipe away the mud when he noticed that he was being stared at.

"No, I haven't ordered any sort of tent," Aoshima replied. He leaned over to the side a little bit. "but if I did, I wouldn't have ordered one in such horrid colors…"

Just up ahead, was a large circus tent, colored in red and yellow stripes. An odd light was coming from within. Aoshima noted that there wasn't any shadows of any kind of support, which almost made it look like the circus was an oversized nightlight.

"Well, I didn't order the tent, Otaki didn't order it, and if you didn't.. Then someone is squatting on our land!" Tamiya roared. Otaki nodded and the two began to stomp towards the tent, intending on scaring the ones inside.

"Hold it! Can we be sure if it really is the area that we rented? let's find out first by finding the number sign!" Aoshima cried out. Tamiya and Otaki froze, then their shoulders slumped.

"I hate it when he makes sense…" Tamiya grumbled. Otaki nodded.

"Let's split up, but meet back here. The sign should be around here in plain sight," Aoshima stated before he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk around the circus tent, but still within the bushes. '_I don't know why, but that garish tent is sending shivers down my spine… I feel like I should run and never return...''_

When the Auto Club duo went out of sight because of the large tent, The feeling of that he shouldn't be there increased.

'_I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I actually almost wish that one of those morons was with me!' _ Aoshima thought before he spotted the sign for the campground. To his displeasure, they were at the campground the Auto Club Duo had picked out. He almost wept as he thought, '_Just my luck...'_

He continued to circle around the tent until he met up with Tamiya and Otaki. Just as he neared them, Aoshima felt a shiver go up his spine as the feeling of being watched began to unroll over him like a cold fog.

"Any luck?" Tamiya grumbled.

Aoshima nodded with a stern frown before he whispered, "Yes, but I honestly think we should get the police for this."

Both Tamiya and Otaki smirked like Aoshima was a dull child asking what color was the sky.

"C'mon… we can easily scare whoever put up the dumb tent into taking it down," Tamiya said as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yeah! and if dat don't work, we can always take it down ourselves!" Otaki stated as he patted Tamiya's shoulder.

The cold shiver running up and down Aoshima's back began to grow into dread as he sensed whoever was spying on him began to smile.

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I really think we should leave and get the police. I have a bad feeling about that tent," Aoshima hissed.

Tamiya and Otaki's smirks turned to frowns.

"If youse wanna leave and get the police like a big baby, go ahead…. you big baby," Tamiya said before sticking his nose up, turning around and marching towards the tent. Otaki did as well.

Aoshima gritted his teeth for a few moments before he muttered, "Fine! Don't way I didn't warn you!"

He turned around to go back to his car. It had taken a few minutes. Minutes that seemed like he was being observed all the way back. No matter how many times he looked back, he spotted no one, not even Tamiya and Otaki.

"I shouldn't have even tried to talk sense into them. They're dumber than the vehicles they build!" Aoshima grumbled to himself as he neared his car. Tamiya and Otaki's motorcycles were nearby his car. "Still, they do keep them in decent condition…"

After he entered his car, he started it up and began to drive away. When he looked up at the rearview mirror, he gasped and almost hit the accelerator when he spotted a flash of bright yellow amongst the dark green. He locked the doors and looked back.

Nothing.

Just the green bushes and trees in the evening.

He almost let out a sigh until he recalled a movie or two with similar scenarios that had the monster right by the car, ready to mash open the door and kill whoever was inside.

While still looking back, Aoshima nervously gulped.

'_Please don't let anything happen to me. I don't want to die! I have yet to win over Belldandy!" _ Aoshima thought as he slowly closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he quickly turned his head forward, did his best to mentally gird himself up for any horrors, and opened his eyes.

Nothing.

Nothing around him, nor in his car. He couldn't help but laugh for a few moments

"Heh heh heh! I must simply stop watching horror movies, even though they help with dates. If they're getting to me like this, I should try another tactic the next time a lovely lady falls for my charms," Aoshima muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. He then put the key in the ignition, started up his car and drove off, never knowing that the trunk of his car had its lock cut out or that popcorn was being tossed out of the newly-made hole..

-oOo-

Some time later, one of the many sensor alarms went off in Skuld's room, awaking the young goddess who had fallen asleep at her desk while she had been designing a new weapon for Banpei.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"Wahh!" Skuld cried out as she kicked away from her desk. When her chair began to tip over, she tried her best to grab the desk that was just out of reach as she pleaded, "No-no-no-no-no!"

Just as the chair reached the point of no return, Skuld grabbed the desk and let out a relieved sigh. Then she tensed up, not liking the loud slam that was to occur the moment she pulled herself to the desk.

SLAM! '_Bweep-Bweep!'_

She then heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards her room. She faced the door when it quickly opened.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"Big si-Oh it's you…" Skuld muttered when she saw it was Keiichi.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" Keiichi exclaimed as the sound of more footsteps was heard.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"Skuld, you alright?" Urd's voice asked as she drew near.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

Skuld grew a smile when she heard Belldandy's voice call out, "I heard an awful noise from your room, Skuld! what happened?"

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"I was taking a nap when one of the alarms in my room went off. I almost tipped my chair over," Skuld said as she hopped off the chair. She looked around the room, trying to pinpoint the alarm. "Anyone wanna help find it?"

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"While I'm glad you're alright, squirt, what alarm are you talking about?" Urd asked as Keiichi moved out of the way to let in herself and Belldandy before he entered. She covered her ears for a moment as she asked, "Is it some stupid alarm that goes off when something gets too loud? 'Cause it's probably on a perpetual loop!"

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

"I took apart that specific alarm ages ago! As for this one, I honestly can't remember… Maybe that'll change if I can get a good look at it?" Skuld muttered as she looked in one box of inventions.

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

As both Urd and Belldandy followed Skuld's tactic of visually searching for the alarm, Keiichi decided to try and find it by trying to find the box where the sound was coming from. After cupping his ear and putting his head near each box. After almost a minute of searching, he picked up the box that seemed like it and held it out to Skuld as he said, "I think I found it!"

'_Bweep-Bweep!'_

Skuld took the box, put it on the ground, and opened the box. Indeed, it did have the alarm and Skuld turned it off. The alarm had a LED screen that was showing four bars. Two bars stretched from the bottom to the top, while a third bar was near the bottom and the fourth was slowly growing.

"So what is it and why'd it go off?" Urd asked. she was tempted to to go and poke at it with a finger, but she didn't want to hear the alarm go off.

Skuld took a deep breath and nervously said," I… forgot."

"Is it anything important?" Belldandy asked.

"Maybe… I can't remember… " Skuld answered as she shrugged. She pointed

"Well, maybe you'll remember what it is if you work on something else. Let the answer come to you?" Keiichi suggested.

"I'll try that… I just hope it works…" Skuld grumbled.

"It does for me when I forget something," Keiichi said before he left Skuld's room. Urd and Belldandy followed suit.

-oOo-

Aoshima stopped nearby the police station. After turning off the ignition, he stepped out of his car and walked in.

When he neared the desk in the lobby, he said, "Sirs! I came to report that someone has trespassed on a campground that I and some others have reserved for ourselves. What makes the matter even worse is that they set up a horribly garish circus tent!"

The police desk clerk who was at the desk took out some paper and asked, "Alright, so what campground and can your provide any proof?"

Aoshima placed the form he and the Auto club filled out on the desk. The officer looked at it and smiled.

"Ah, an N.I.T. group… We'll send someone out in the morning, Mr. Aoshima," The police desk clerk said with a smile.

"Very… Very well…" Aoshima grumbled before he picked up the form and left the Police station. When he stepped outside, he noticed that the trunk of his car was opened and the area where the lock had been replaced with a hole. He ran back inside and exclaimed, "Officer! Someone broke into my car while I was talking with you!"

The police desk clerk sighed before he looked off to the sides and ordered, "You two, go out with him and check up on his car…"

Two officers then came out of a door and followed Aoshima outside.

"I'm Officer Hamata and this is Officer Higuchi," One of the officers said. Aoshima made a slight nod to indicate that he heard them.

As the two inspected the hole and the trunk, Officer Higuchi asked, "Think it's one of the N.I.T. clubs that did it to scare him?"

Officer Hamata shook his head and pointed at the hole in the trunk hood. "It's been cut too clean for them… I think we might need to send a car out to the campground, just in case…"

Officer Higuchi then noticed some popcorn in the trunk and some leading away from the car. Looking behind the car, there were little bits of popcorn leading off into the distance. Looking back at Aoshima, Officer Higuchi asked, "Sir, did you store any popcorn in the trunk?"

Placing a hand on his own chest, Aoshima exclaimed, "Heavens no! I dare not touch the stuff!"

"Hn… Looks like we'll need to go out and check the campground for that tent you were talking about with the desk clerk as soon as possible then…" Officer Hamata said.

-oOoOoOo-

Note from HotelKatz: This was an idea that I had tossed onto the Goddess Relief Office Forums. After a few posts supporting it, I decided to write it for Halloween.

The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

-oOo-

There wasa bigger author's note here, but it was taken down to remove possible spoilers.


	2. Let's go to the Circus!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Aoshima was in the backseat of the police car as the two officers were heading towards the campgrounds, as they needed him to come with them to make sure they had the right campground. At the moment, he was angrily pouting like a child as his car was going to be held for a day or two as the police would go over it to see if anything else was done to it.

"So how far is your campground?" Officer Higuchi asked.

Aoshima looked out the window and answered with, "On the next right. Be warned that we'll have to traverse through some woodland…"

Officer Hamata smirked for a moment while he gripped the wheel to take the car into the next right and then stop the Police car in the Parking lot. He said, "Sir, I assure you that we won't be bothered by some woodland, especially after some of the recent pranks as of late."

As the officers and Aoshima left the Police car, Aoshima noted that Tamiya and Otaki's motorcycles were still there.

_Either they're morons for still checking out the campgrounds while it's really starting to get dark, or… No, they're morons. Live morons," _Aoshima thought.

As the officers and Aoshima left the parking lot and headed towards the woodlands, a park attendant spotted them and walked up to the group.

"Officers, Thank goodness you're here!" The Park attendant exclaimed.

"This gentleman said that there was a… circus tent where he and a few friends of his had rented a campground. Do you know anything about it?" Officer Hamata asked.

The Park attendant looked down as rubbed their chin as they pondered for a few moments. When the Park attendant looked up they answered with, "Other than a few complaints of odd lights, sounds, and some people claiming they've felt like they're being spied at, No."

"And you saw fit to not report this….why?" Officer Higuchi asked, feeling like he should arrest the attendant.

"The phones are down and something is really messing with everyone's cellphones. None of them can call out," The park attendant answered. Before one of the officers could ask another question, the attendant quickly said, "We couldn't send anyone out because either they're out on patrol… or missing."

"Missing? Wouldn't it be a good idea for you at least to go out and contact us?" Officer Hamada asked.

'_We really should get going. This matter has nothing to do with me!'_ Aoshima thought. He didn't want to get the officers angry at him for getting rude and trying to interfere with their duty. Last time he did so, his father was furious at how many Traffic tickets he had racked up for arguing with an officer.

"I'm the only one who hasn't gone missing whose near this parking lot," The Attendant answered, looking worried.

"Higuchi, see if you can get another car here," Officer Hamata ordered as he looked at his fellow officer.

Officer Higuchi nodded before going back to the Police car. He picked up the Handie-Talkie and tried to contact the Police station. When he only received static, he called out, "Whatever's messing with the cellphones is hitting us!"

"Damn… Well, after we check out this guy's campground, we go back and get a few cars out here," Officer Hamata said as he looked at the Park attendant, who seemed greatly relieved to hear that.

"Thanks, Officers," The Park attendant said.

The officers and Aoshima went on their way.

-oOo-

When the officers and Aoshima reached the campgrounds, Aoshima was shocked to see that the Circus tent was missing!

"It was here, Officers! Really, It was!" Aoshima exclaimed, pointing in the general area where the tent had been. He thought he'd be pleased to see the circus tent missing, but it seemed the tent's absence only increased his fear of it!

"Let's leave. This probably was-" Officer Higuchi said as he started to walk away, only stopping when Officer Hamata held his hand up.

"The grass has been flattened and so has the numbered sign for these grounds. Some nearby trees have some branches broken. So there may have been some truth to the guy's story," Officer Hamata replied as he pointed to various spots, "There's also the missing Park attendants. That's worth checking out."

Officer Higuchi growled for a moment before he muttered, "Fine, let's get a few cars here, but let them know that cells and walkie-talkies are out."

"Will do," Officer Hamata said. He looked at Aoshima and said, "It seems that your problem solved itself, sir."

Maybe it was the fear of the Circus tent making him say it, Maybe it was that they had somehow grew on him, but Aoshima quickly "The two men that were with me are missing. They stayed behind to check on the tent when I left. I tried to get them to come with me, but they refused to listen!"

"Who were they?" Officer Hamata asked.

"Tamiya and Otaki… I don't know their last names, but I do know that Chihiro Fujimi of the auto shop 'Whirlwind' is friends with them," Aoshima answered. Saying their names felt like he had been forced to eat an extremely sour lemon.

"I know that place. When we get back to the station, I'll give her a call," Officer Hamata replied before he and Aoshima walked over to Officer Higuchi, who seemed impatient. The three then began to head back to the Police car.

Once they were in the Police car, Officer Hamata said, "We might need you to stay and answer a few questions. Will that be a problem?"

Aoshima was about to refuse, but the feeling of being watched came back. "N-no, sir. I'd be happy to."

'_The sooner I can be safe, the better!' _ Aoshima thought as the Police car drove off.

A few minutes later, a parade of Klowns began to march out of the woods. The one in front was walking a dog made out of a balloon, which was following the trail of popcorn left from Aoshima's car. Oddly enough, no matter how much the wind blew, it never budged the popcorn from the road. As for what the Klowns looked like, they were all various shapes and sizes. Each with either an extreme amounts of horrid makeup that they didn't look human in anything but being bipedal, having two hands, and a head, or they all were wearing costumes and bodysuits that were intended on scaring anyone that looked at them.

-oOo-

Still at her desk in the temple, Skuld was looking at the muted alarm that she had forgotten the function of. The fourth bar was still slowly growing, but sometimes it shrank for a few minutes.

'_Keiichi has no idea how to remember things! I know this detects something and is very important!' _ Skuld thought for a few moments before she began to grind her teeth and rub her fists into her head. "Remember, Skuld, remember!"

"Skuld? Shouldn't you be doing what Keiichi suggested?" Urd's voice called out from the outer side of Skuld's door.

"I don't have to listen to you or Keiichi! If I try hard enough, I can remember what this detects if I focus enough!" Skuld loudly declared as she looked at and pointed at the door as defiantly as she could.

The youngest Norn then heard her eldest sister sigh for a moment before she replied with, "Look, I don't want to hear you complain all night because you found up forgetting about what one of your machines did. So go do something else for awhile and forget about the alarm."

Skuld stuck out her tongue, pulled down an eyelid, and made an 'PHHHTT' noise.

Urd's response was a confused "Hn?" noise. Skuld went back to glaring at the alarm.

When she heard no response, Urd began to knock as she asked, "Skuld?"

'_Just leave me alone, Urd,' _Skuld thought.

"Skuld?"

'_Take a hint! Leave me alone!' _ Skuld thought.

"Skuld, answer me or I'll open the door."

Skuld merely crossed her arms as she continued to glare at the alarm.

"You had your warning!" Urd declared before she slammed the door open. A bucket of ink hit her in the face. She stood in place for a few moments before she wiped the ink out of her eyes and glared at her younger sister. With an annoyed tone that slowly growing in anger, she stomped towards the goddess at desk as she muttered, "Skuld…"

"Door was closed for a reason, Urd," Skuld growled.

After using a spell to quickly clean her face, Urd said, "And we both have short tempers when we don't get what we want, tempers shorter than your height."

"Hey!" Skuld cried out as she turned to face her sister.

"And at the moment, you want to know what the alarm detects and you aren't getting it," Urd said. a smile came over her face as she said, "So go see Sentaro. I think he's done with dinner and homework at this time…"

Skuld got up, walked past Urd, made a dismissive hand gesture, and said, "I do what I want, not what you want, Urd."

After Skuld left her room, Urd chuckled.

"You say that, but you never denied going to see Sentaro…" Urd said.

Then another bucket of Ink came from the ceiling and hit her in the face. Urd stood there for a few moments before she angrily cried out, "Skuld!"

-oOo-

Skuld rode on her bike towards Sentaro's home. There wasn't any need for Banpei, so she let him stay home with Sigel.

As Skuld recalled an ink-soaked Urd shaking her fist as she rode away from the temple, the youngest Norn thought, '_It was worth setting up the four traps. I wonder if Urd will set off the other two?'_

When Sentaro's home came into sight, Skuld saw that Sentaro was getting on his bike.

"Sentaro!" Skuld called out, getting the boy's attention.

Sentaro looked up and smiled as Skuld stopped by him. He exclaimed, "Skuld! I was just about to stop by your home to see if you wanted to ride around with me for an hour or two before it gets too dark out."

"Sure," Skuld replied, before she began to ride away. Sentaro soon followed after her.

"So do you have anyplace in particular you wanna check out, Sentaro?" Skuld asked.

"Not really… I just wanted to spend some time with you," Sentaro answered.

Skuld was glad she was riding ahead, as she blushed a bit from hearing that.

"Well, it's too late in the day for ice cream or to see a movie… Maybe we can…" Skuld trailed off as she made her bike slow down. Sentaro slowed down as well.

"Skuld? What's the matter?" Sentaro asked as he stopped besides her. Skuld pointed ahead. He looked where her finger was pointing.

Up ahead, right in an alley between an ice cream shop and candy shop was a really ugly clown statue. It wore a yellow outfit that had a lot of white spots. The cuffs of the sleeves ended with long zigzags that had little puffballs. The statue's brown shoes were the typical oversized ones of a clown. It had a tiny little hat on its head, with the same color scheme of its clothes. Its face, however, seemed to the reason the statue was thrown out in the alley. It was oversized. The left eye had a blue sun drawn over it and the right eye had a purple moon drawn over it. A green smile was painted on it's horrid, oversized face, and its mouth seemed to smile directly at the two young bike riders.

"I… I… I think we might need to take another way around until that thing gets thrown out…" Skuld muttered.

As the two turned their bikes around, Sentaro said, "Agreed…"

"Was that ever in front of a store?" Skuld asked as she looked over at Sentaro, who then shook his head.

"Nope, and it's too scary for even a prank," Sentaro answered.

Had either one of the two looked back before the alley went out of sight, they would have seen that the 'statue' was no longer there.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

I was moving during the writing of this chapter, so if it's not as good as the first, it can be blamed on that.


	3. Entrance of the Gladiators

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

The police car drove back to Nekomi, only receiving a signal on the handie-talkie when they entered the city. When the Police car parked in the police station parking lot, Officer Hamata looked back and said, "Sir, could you please come with us and answer a few more questions? It won't take long and we can bring you home while we look over your car. Or we can let you call someone to bring you home."

Since the feeling of being watched never left him, Aoshima leapt out of the car as he said, "Sure, I'd be glad to, officers!"

Officer Higuchi chuckled to himself as he and Officer Hamata left the car. Aoshima had quickly made his way out as well.

"Really rare when someone looks forward to that around here…" Officer Higuchi muttered to himself as he and Officer Hamata walked towards the station. "Not sure if that's good thing or a bad thing. Hard to tell when a good amount of college kids like to play pranks.."

"I don't think it's a prank. Any of the college brats know that a prank here or a few other places will result in us cracking down on them and actually arresting them," Officer Hamata replied.

"And if it's a college from another town pranking us?" Officer Higuchi asked.

"Then we can expect our own college kids to cease their pranks and find proof about who tried to screw them over," Officer Hamata answered before they reached Aoshima. "Well, Sir, let's go in."

Aoshima nodded and opened the door, letting in the officers and then entering himself.

-oOo-

Sentaro and Skuld rode by the river that ran somewhere near both the temple and Sentaro's home. Skuld hadn't spoke since they rode away from the creepy statue.

"So should we go play at an arcade? Maybe go the soft-serve ice cream shop? I still have some of my allowance and some from my part time job," Sentaro asked, trying to get Skuld to say something.

"I still have some of my allowance from Belldandy….So maybe ice cream…" Skuld muttered as she turned her bike to go in the direction where the nearest ice cream place was located.

"That Clown statue still bothering you?" Sentaro asked. Skuld stopped at a corner for the light to change, as did Sentaro.

"A little bit. Mostly it's that I found an alarm I made and I forgot what it was supposed to detect. I never even bothered to make any labels for it!" Skuld grumbled in a way that relieved Sentaro.

"Maybe it detects creepy clown statues?" Sentaro asked with a grin. Skuld looked over and chuckled for a moment.

"Heh Heh… I needed to hear that, I guess…" Skuld replied as the light changed, allowing the two to ride across the street.

"If they're throwing out the clown statue, you can always blow it up after it's been put into the dump," Sentaro suggested as they rode down the street.

"Maybe after making into a rocket… Some fireworks would be a nice change of pace," Skuld replied as they stopped in front of the ice cream shop.

"Let's check how much we have before we enter," Sentaro said as the two locked their bikes up at a nearby bike rack.

Skuld nodded as she brought out her purse and Sentaro brought out his wallet. As they counted their money, Skuld muttered "Let's see what we have and what we can get…"

After they finished counting, Sentaro said, "I think we can get two or three cones each, If we get medium or smalls. Or we can each get one large…"

Skuld rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before she decided. "Let's get the small ones."

"Okay," Sentaro said before they entered the ice cream shop

Across the street, the garage can's lid lifted a little bit, revealing the yellow-dressed clown from the alley was inside. He chuckled for a moment before slinking back down. The lid lifted up momentarily and some purple balloon animals in the shape of birds were tossed out onto the ground. The balloon animal birds then flew into the sky.

-oOo-

_Back at the temple…_

Urd had finished taking a quick bath to remove the ink.

"Stupid brat… If she isn't putting words on my face, she's throwing her bombs at me… and now she's pouring ink on me…" Urd grumbled as she put on her clothes. she chuckled a little bit and she said, "Then again, can't say I didn't deserve some of it with what I pull on her sometimes…"

After she left the bathroom, Urd looked over at Skuld's room and rubbed her chin. She walked over to Skuld's room while muttering to herself, "Might as well see if that alarm changed any…"

After picking up a mop that had been accidentally left behind by Belldandy, Urd carefully opened the door and waved the mop in the doorway. After a few moments of nothing happening, Urd walked inside while looking up every so often at the ceiling. When Urd neared Skuld's desk, she saw that the alarm was on it.

"Fourth bar's about three-quarters of the way up… Third bar seems to have risen points up... Wonder what it all means?" Urd grumbled as she put both hands on her hips. when she heard the whirring of motors, Urd looked behind her and saw Banpei at the doorway. she pointed at the Alarm and said, "Hi, Banpei. Just was trying to see if I could figure out what this detects."

Banpei stood at the side of the door and gestured for Urd to leave. Urd huffed in an annoyed way before grumbling, "Fine, fine… Just don't activate any traps…"

She walked past Banpei, who closed the door after her.

'_Try to do a good deed and her robot prevents me… Hope the alarm doesn't detect anything dangerous...' _ Urd thought as she put her hands behind her head and wandered over to the living room before flipping through the channels.

As the norn of the present walked into the room, Belldandy noticed an annoyed look on Urd's brow.

"What's bothering you Urd?" Belldandy asked as she sat down besides her sister.

"Eh, just that the alarm is bugging me now…" Urd grumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her, looking quite childish as she did so.

Belldandy thought for a moment before she said, "I'll ask Banpei to let you see if you can figure out what the alarm detects. Perhaps you can find out by checking the box it was found in?"

Urd looked off to the side, rubbed her chin, and pondered Belldandy's words. When she came to a decision, Urd replied with, "Sounds good. Let's do it."

Both Belldandy and Urd got up and walked back to Skuld's room. Banpei was standing in front of the door.

"Banpei, could Urd please check the box that the alarm was found in?" Belldandy asked with a gentle smile. Banpei's hands briefly tightened around the staff he always carried. His shoulders raised for a few moments before slumping down in resignation.

A few moments later, Banpei walked over to the side and gestured for them to enter. They did so. As they stood in the center of Skuld's room, both of the goddesses looked around.

"So do you remember what box it was found in?" Urd asked. Belldandy walked to a pile of boxes and picked one up.

"This one," Belldandy answered as she held the box out for Urd to check. Urd rummaged through it. Other than some packaging material, in the box was a crockpot with a flower motif on its shell, and some pipes built into it. The crockpot was attached to some battery, one similar to the one that Skuld built for Sigel and Banpei to let them leave the temple grounds.

"All that's in here is a crockpot with some stuff built into it,"Urd answered as she closed the box. "Seems like it was a pointless invention. Guess that's why it was forgotten."

Belldandy walked back to the pile and placed it back down. She looked back and replied, "Urd, that's harsh, even for you. Perhaps Skuld can remember what the alarm does if she takes another look in the box."

"Eh, maybe. Maybe not…" Urd muttered as she left the room. As she left the room, she thought, '_Weird-looking crockpot, weird-looking crockpot! Where have I seen it? It looks really familiar, to the point where the answer is on the tip of my tongue! I just can't place it!'_

Belldandy followed after her, briefly stopping to thank Banpei, and Urd led her to the living room. The Norn of the Past sat down and stared at the TV. Currently, it was showing a large, flightless, Ostrich-like bird from Australia running through a field of grass..

Belldandy studied her for a few moments before leaving the room. When Belldandy stepped out of Urd's sight and heard the sounds of someone angrily running their hands through their hair. As Belldandy entered the kitchen, she shook her head a little and smiled.

'_She's still trying to help Skuld by figuring out what the alarm detects. Why else would Urd watch a documentary about Emus when she's more of a soap opera person?' _Belldandy thought as she went to wash dishes. She paused for a moment as she recalled one of the trips everyone at the temple went on. '_Then again, we all were more interested in the various fish when Peorth first came here than whatever she was trying to tell us...'_

Had Urd checked the underside of the crockpot, she would have seen the note there that read, '_Mister Bug-Zapper'_

-oOo-

In the Abandoned Arcade…

Chibi-Hild was watching Mara eat some cheap instant Ramen. She so enjoyed Mara's expressions of disgust at eating it. All of a sudden, Chibi-Hild shivered for a moment, getting Mara's attention.

"Lady Hild?" Mara asked before finishing up her Ramen.

"Help me bar the doors and windows before putting up a few magic seals. We're probably going to go around to make a few deals later and I don't want any surprises here when we come back…" Chibi-Hild stated as she conjured up some wooden boards, nails and hammers.

"Lady Hild?" Mara asked, not certain what to feel at the moment. When she got glared at, Mara quickly saluted before picking up the materials and quickly getting to work, saying, "Yes, Lady Hild! Forgive me for not starting fast enough.

Chibi-Hild did not reply as she looked out of the window, looking in one direction and thinking, '_I wonder how long it will take you to act, Belldandy...'_

-oOo-

Some people who lived on the outskirts of Nekomi were outside, either finishing up their chores, spending some quality time outside, or exercising when they were greeted with an unusual sight.

A parade of clowns, lead by a balloon dog. Some of the people waved at the clowns, expecting them to wave back. All that happened was the clowns staring at them until the person felt uncomfortable enough that they stopped waving.

"Huh… I guess the circus is advertizing… Wonder when it'll open up?" A grey-haired man said to his wife while they were on a walk around their block.

"Well, go up and ask! they won't bite!" His wife exclaimed as some purple objects came from the skies and was caught by the clowns.

The grey-haired man adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the clowns. He saw what the clowns looked like and that the purple objects was some balloon birds that were moving their heads like it was talking to the clowns.

"Errrr... Ah… I don't think we wanna visit this circus… The clowns look… "The Grey-haired man said, trying to find the proper words to describe the Clowns.. "Look… Look… Wrong…"

"Wrong? How?" his wife asked before she looked the clowns.

"Either far too much makeup or they need to see a doctor to remove all those tumors…" The Grey-haired man answered as he grabbed his wife's arm and began to hurry back to their home. He hissed, "If you don't believe me, then put on your glasses!"

"Now you're just being in… sen..sat... " His wife grumbled as she took her glasses out of her purse and looked at the clown parade. She quietly muttered, "You got a point and I've got my nightmares for the next few days…"

"You and me both…" The old man whispered.

A klown wearing wears a green outfit with yellow stars on it that had spiked reddish-pink hair, and very squinted small eyes noticed the old couple hobbling away and planned on going by their house later.(1)

A few people considered calling the police, but years of various college pranks being passed off by the police as 'harmless' made them reluctant enough that when the clowns left their sight, calling was forgotten altogether.

In a matter of hours, they would regret it.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum. A round of thanks to chronodekar for pointing out an error.

(1)The description of Joe the Klown was taken from the Killer Klowns From Outer Space Wiki.


	4. Laugh at the dark! Nothing to hide!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Deep within the Big Top, Tamiya and Otaki were walking around, trying to find the owners. The tent had metal corridors with various pipes, grates, and tubes attached all over. It made them think more of a spaceship than circus tent. The whole place also somehow seemed bigger on the inside, but not in the fun way like that doctor with the blue box.

"I keep telling you, Den-chan, I'm starting to think that Aoshima might've had…" Otaki said before gulping like he had tasted something awful. "The… the right idea to get the cops. This place seems crazy and not in any of the fun ways. I look around and every one of my senses tells me that this wasn't put together right, like in the laws of reality sense!"

Tamiya huffed in an annoyed way as he pushed a low-hanging tube out of the way. A slight twitch in his eyes was the only sign that he was also getting scared.

"And I keep telling you you that we can scare the bums who stole our spot without getting the law involved!" Tamiya replied as they reached the end of a corridor with three closed doors, each with a panel of buttons by their sides. All the buttons were unmarked. He looked at all three and let out a sigh. "Which door you wanna try?"

Otaki scratched the back of his head as he answered, "Is the door that goes back outside a choice? 'Cause it's the one I wanna go with."

Tamiya gave a glare back and even a slight growl in response.

"R-right… Bad answer... I think… Maybe… The Middle door?" Otaki responded before he pointed at the middle door. Tamiya walked up to the door and pressed what he hoped was a 'door open' button. To both men's surprise, the door did open. The door was small enough that Tamiya would have to walk in sideways and the room inside was barely bigger than the door.

"Doesn't look like there might be enough room, Den-chan…" Otaki commented as they looked at the elevator.

"Sure, there is! Just gotta squeeze in real tight!" Tamiya said, thumping his chest. The duo then did their best to get in, not wanting to leave the other behind. Like Tamiya stated, it was a tight squeeze, barely enough room for Tamiya to be able to press the elevator's buttons

"I've been in Phone booth pranks that had more room than this!" Otaki muttered as Tamiya pressed a random button from the top.

"Me too, Otaki, me too. and that attempt to get in a record book. That whole day was a waste..." Tamiya grumbled as the elevator doors closes and the elevator began to move. From what the two could tell, it seemed to be moving upwards. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped and the two fell out. Tamiya was the first to stand up and look around.

They were on a small platform in a extremely large room, one far bigger than what the tent outside had been. The walls only had metal panels, though every few stories, a pipe went from one wall to the one on the opposing side. A large tower with small platforms was in the center of the room. Purple electricity crackled from the tower to the pipes every so often.

"Den-chan… I think we stopped on the wrong floor…" Otaki said in a quiet tone as he stood up and began to back into the elevator.

Tamiya looked down and all he saw was darkness. A cold shiver went up and down his spine.

"I… I… I agree with you…" Tamiya muttered as he squeezed into the elevator with Otaki. Once the door closed and Tamiya pressed a button near the bottom. The elevator began to move again.

-oOo-

While still standing in front of Skuld's door, Banpei made a beeping noise. In Banpei's computer vision, a window opened up. It was a program that connected him to many mini-Banpei that guarded outside, like a main server to a large group of smaller ones. At the moment, the Mini-Banpei that contacted Banpei showed that it was looking at several bushes. Because it was now night, Banpei had to bring up the brightness of the video. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he began to look through the rest of the Mini-Banpei's memory. For the last few minutes, there was nothing but bushes, occasionally moving in the wind. The robot stopped when what looked like several small white balls with red shiny dots appeared.

Banpei slowly rewound the memory even more to see how the white balls appeared. What he saw worried him somehow enough to go to Belldandy. Before he did, he went into Skuld's room. Banpei disconnected Skuld's computer monitor and picked it up. It didn't take long for him to find the goddess. Currently, she was washing dishes.

Feeling that she was being watched, Belldandy looked over and was surprised to see Banpei holding a computer monitor.

"Banpei! Won't Skuld be angry with you for removing that from her room?" Belldandy asked as Banpei placed the monitor on the ground and hooked it up to himself. When he was done, he replied to Belldandy's question with a nod.

Before Belldandy could say more, the monitor flickered on. On the screen was the image of several bushes. Other than them waving in the wind for several moments, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

Then a branch started to move. An oversized white hand with red dots for fingernails appeared out of a bush and pushed some more branches out of the way. An oddly shaped head grossly overpainted like a clown then appeared. It had oversized ears and green hair. There was a small group of hair on the top of its head like a spike. All over the back of its head was green hair wildly flailing out. Two blue circles surrounded its eyes. Red dots were at the edge of its red lips and its nose was a standard red sphere that was on the nose of a person who dressed as a clown.(1)

The clown looked around for a few moments before it noticed the Mini-Banpei spying on it. The clown sank back into the bushes before it grabbed some branches and placed them back to where they were before they had been moved.

The Monitor screen went blank.

Belldandy looked at Banpei and she now knew why the robot was worried and what caused it to worry.

"Don't worry, Banpei. I'll go out and check if that clown is still there. If I find him, I'll ask him to leave," Belldandy said as she summoned her staff. As she left the kitchen and headed outside, Banpei went back to put the monitor back.

Once outside, Belldandy went over to where the clown had popped out of. Using her staff, she moved the branches out of the way. There was no trace that anything had been there. Fallen leaves were untouched, there was no broken branches, and none of the leaves on the branches had any makeup on them.

While still poking around with her staff, Belldandy thought, '_Either Mara has messed with Banpei's programming like she did when we blocked Urd from going back to Heaven, or we're dealing with something that only looks like a clown...'_

After placing one end of her staff down, Belldandy closed her eyes and increased her awareness of the surrounding area.

_That's odd… I sense less life than there was in the morning… I don't think they went on vacation… The difference seems too big for that, but I could be wrong...' _ Belldandy thought before she put her awareness back to what a human's would be. Her hands went into fists as she thought, '_I have a feeling that doesn't seem likely. Perhaps it's because of that clown that Banpei saw?'_

After Belldandy entered the temple, unaware she was being watched. A few houses away, in the bushes, Shorty the Klown giggled as he held his hands like he was holding a pair of invisible binoculars. The short, green-haired klown soon heard the sounds of a balloon rubbing against leaves. Looking to his left, he spotted a purple bird balloon animal had landed on the next bush over. Shorty picked up the Balloon and put it near his ear. The bird balloon moved its head and made a few squeaks. The klown sighed as he left the bushes and wandered towards the town. According to the balloon, Jumbo was somewhere nearby, ready to spy on the Temple.

For some reason unknown to the klowns, they felt a weak, strange urge to go to the temple.

-oOo-

Sayoko was driving away from the Police station. After stopping at an intersection and waited for the light to turn blue, she looked over at her passenger and smirked.

"I was always wondering when I would have to pick you up from there... " Sayoko said. Her smirk grew bigger as she continued, "Always thought it would be for you being too drunk or you got to grabby with one of your dates, though… Never thought it'd be because of clowns, though..."

"Look, something about that tent still bothers me... " Aoshima muttered as he crossed his arms, slid down in his seat, and looked ahead. "And whatever was there broke into my car and left… Popcorn! Sticky horrid popcorn!"

Sayoko took a deep breath and sighed as she looked ahead and the light turned blue, letting her know it was time to drive across.

"All things considered, it's a minor prank…" Sayoko muttered.

"It was not the auto club. The two morons were as surprised as me to find a tent in our spot at the campground," Aoshima replied with a glare, making Sayoko lose her smirk. Sayoko was surprised to see that her cousin was actually defending Tamiya and Otaki.

"Just relax… You're getting stressed out enough that you're defending those knuckleheads," Sayoko stated. "So how was the grounds? Good for a party or a place we should skip out on?"

"Muddy and miserable. Wouldn't be surprised if that's why they chose…" Aoshima muttered before he noticed a four-foot tall clown walking on the sidewalk. The bright yellow outfit that the clown wore made Aoshima's face pale. After Sayoko's car passed by, Aoshima quiet said in a pleading tone, "Please let me stay with you tonight, Sayoko."

Sayoko briefly looked at Aoshima with a very puzzled glance before she said, "What brought this on?"

"Saw a clown. I think it might have followed me to town," Aoshima answered, looking like he was trying hard not to panic.

"Aren't we a bit too old to be afraid of clowns?" Sayoko chuckled. When Aoshima didn't respond, Sayoko looked over. Aoshima had his knees up and was hugging his legs. Sayoko looked back at the road and thought, '_Considering how prideful he is, this doesn't make much sense. Might as well let him spend the night and hope he gets better in the morning...'_

-oOo-

The two kids had enjoyed their ice cream. Because it was night, they rode back to Sentaro's house because it was closer than the temple. When the two got near it, Skuld and Sentaro pulled over to the side of Sentaro's front door.

"I need to call my home and get either Keiichi or big sis to come and pick me up…" Skuld said as she and Sentaro got off their bikes.

"I'm sure my parents will let you call. My mom might even ask to talk with Belldandy for a bit and probably ask for a recipe or two," Sentaro replied with a smile, making Skuld chuckle for a moment as they walked into Sentaro's home. "Mom! Dad! Skuld needs to use the phone!"

After a few moments with no response, Sentaro called out once again, "Mom?! Dad?!"

After a few more moments, Sentaro looked at Skuld and said, "The phone is in the kitchen. While you call home, I'll look around to find my parents to let them know once I find them."

Skuld nodded before she walked into the Kitchen.

'_Dad's probably in his study, so that's a good place to start...' _ Sentaro thought as he walked into the living room and into the hall behind it. The door to his father's study was partially opened, so he knocked for a few moments as he asked, "Dad? Are you in there?"

When he heard no response, he knocked some more while he opened the door. Inside, his father's computer had its screensaver on for a moment before the computer went into sleep mode. Sentaro looked around the room, hoping his dad was in a corner for some reason.

Not spotting the older man, Sentaro shrugged before he went back into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen.

"Skuld? Were you able to call home?" Sentaro called out as he neared the doorway to the kitchen. Skuld quickly appeared and blocked the way to the kitchen. The expression on her face was a mix of shock, horror, and fear.

"N-No, I didn't call, didn't get a chance to. We need to head to the temple. Right now," Skuld said, sounding like she was barely holding together. Sentaro began to get a little scared as he looked at Skuld.

"I thought you needed to-" Sentaro said as he tried to look past Skuld. She mostly blocked him from looking past her, but he did manage to see two large piles of cotton candy. "Why is there cotton-"

"Please, Sentaro! We NEED to go to the temple!" Skuld cried out with tears in her eyes, her hands shaking and trembling a great deal.

There was no way he could refuse her at that point.

"Al-alright, Skuld. whatever you say…" Sentaro said as he began to walk to the front door. skuld followed after him. "Kinda weird my parents aren't here."

"Big sis will find them…" Skuld quietly replied as they left the house and got on their bikes. The two began to ride to the temple. Sentaro noticed that Skuld seemed to act as if she expected some monster to jump out at them.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

(1) Shorty the Klown. That little klown that appeared from a pizza box and knocked some guy's head off with boxing gloves, if you want details of what he did in the movie. Description was taken from the Killer Klown wiki.


	5. Bring your friends!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

The wait started to become annoying to Tamiya and Otaki.

"Den-chan, when the elevator stops and lets us off, I'm finding us a way out of this crazy place!" Otaki growled. "There was no bottom to that pit! Either this place dug was too deep or we're in some seriously dangerous Sci-fi shit!"

Tamiya grumbled for a little bit before he muttered, "Fine…"

A thought occurred to the mustached one and he felt the need to ask it. "Hey, does it still count as Science-fiction if it actually occurs to us in real life?"

Otaki made an amused huff before he answered with, "No one would believe us if we told them and we'd probably be shipped off to the funny farm if we tried to force people to believe us. We'd be safer to continue to think of it as-"

The elevator stopped and the two fell out.

"No more of that stupid elevator!" Otaki muttered under his breath. He and Tamiya looked around. They were in a grey and brown striped hallway with big oval doors.

Tamiya walked up to one door and it opened automatically. What he saw made him shudder.

"Damn… This… This is getting creepier and creepier... " Tamiya muttered as he leaned against the doorway.

"Whatcha see?" Otaki asked, not wanting to push aside his friend.

"Lotsa shelves with lotsa tools, but in a crazy cartoon circus way. I see wrenches that have a candy cane color scheme. Screwdrivers that look like bees with clown faces… Car jacks that have a paintjob that makes them look like two clowny strongmen holding hands… And that's the stuff I recognise!" Tamiya explained before shuddering some more.

"So not only does this crazy tent big enough to have multiple floors, it also has one freaky garage!" Otaki muttered as he placed a hand on Tamiya's shoulder. "Maybe we can find someone whose into cars like us who'd be willing to let us leave… y'know, one car aficionado to another!"

As Tamiya stepped away from the door to let it close, he asked, "I'm… I'm not sure we wanna get help from anyone who works here…"

"Didn't you want to scare this place's owners a few minutes ago?" Otaki asked.

"That was before I saw engines whose parts were painted in all sorts of bright colors it weren't meant to be in!" Tamiya said as he stepped away from the door. He gestured towards the door and belted out, "If youse don't believe me, then look inside!"

Otaki stood up straight, walked to the door, waited for it to open, and looked inside. A few seconds passed and he stepped back and shuddered. He muttered, "Okay, I believe you. Those were freaky looking tools for freaky people… if you can even call them people…"

"Then let's find a door. Garages always have doors," Tamiya said as he and Otaki began to head down the hallway.

After a few minutes of walking and passing through various intersections, they found a large rainbow colored door that had a picture of a poorly drawn car. The two men looked at each other before nodding. They stepped towards the door and it opened. They walked inside and looked around.

The room was quite large and had a blue line in the middle. On one side was a fleet of small cars and on the other side was what seemed to be an army of parade floats.

The small cars each looked the same. The body was red with black jagged dots. The roof was blue with black dots all over it. The grill was bright yellow, the grill had a spike for a hood ornament, and the headlights were green with black lines here and there. The windows were dark blue and were opaque. On the roof was a single black spotlight. Just attached to the back of the car was what looked like a cushionless couch.

The large parade floats also looked alike. A base with no visible wheels. All over the front were some circles. Some looked like bullseyes. Others were ports that had a hose that went to the back of the float. Others were ports that held nothing, A large balloon dominated the front half the of float. Besides the balloon was some empty spaces, ready to hold large balls that could hold a person The back half of the float carried a machine that seemed to have various parts either glued onto welded to it. The back of the float various large hoses that trailed behind it.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but… Weird looking cars…" Otaki said as he rubbed the back of his head. Tamiya nodded.

"That's if they're cars... " Tamiya replied. He briefly smiled as he said, "Only one way to check!"

Otaki raised an eyebrow, but followed his friend to one of the small cars.

"Let's see…" Tamiya muttered as he leaned in for a close look at the hood. It was almost unnoticeable, but there was the outlines that the hood could be removed or opened. He didn't see any sort of thing he could hold to remove the hood.

On a whim, Otaki grabbed the spike on the grill and pulled it up. Both the grill and the hood went up, allowing the duo to look at the engine.

Pretty much immediately, they wished they hadn't opened the hood. The 'engine', if one could call it that, was nothing more than a mishmash of multicolored pipes in a shape vaguely resembling a cube.

"This ain't an engine… This is some kid's dumb drawing of an engine! Where's the pistons? Where's the spark plugs? Where's the exhaust valve!?" Tamiya cried out in a mix of panic and horror as he began to grab at the engine to shake it. Whatever parts he grabbed came off the engine quite easily in his hands. Easily enough that it enraged the muscular man to start tearing apart the engine on purpose.

Once he was done, Tamiya took a deep breath and muttered, "I needed that..."

"Den-chan…" Otaki muttered, "We need to leave if you're getting like that…"

The two men heard an angry growl behind them. Tamiya and Otaki turned around and saw a tall thin klown whose outfit had pink, white,dark green, light green and blue stripes. It's hair was stylized to be a single orange spike on the top of its head. A red frill was around its neck. The Klown's face wasn't happy, despite the 'makeup' on its face. In its hands was two circus themed rayguns, pointed at Tamiya and Otaki.

"Y'know, close up, it don't look like makeup, more like-" Otaki said before pink and purple lightning shot out of the rayguns and wrapped around them. (1)

When two large piles of cotton candy stood where the Duo once were, Slam laughed.

-oOo-

Satoko Yamano and a few other people were at a temple that had been falling into disuse over the years. Somehow, one of Satoko's friends managed to convince her to help out someone named Shiho Sakakibara. At the moment, Shiho was dressed like a miko while everyone else was in their street clothes.

_She seems nice and is energetic, but seems a bit too enthusiastic... I'm starting to think she's a cosplayer who might've gotten too into-' _Satoko thought before someone covered in a sheet walked out from behind the temple.

"Ah! A…" Shiho said before she realized what she was looking at. Shiho grew furious as she said, "Alright, who's behind this!? I know not many like what I do, but I don't deserve this!"

Just as Shiho walked up to the person covered in the sheet, Satoko and a few others in the group noticed that more people covered in sheets walked out from behind trees and rose from the bushes.

"Just who do you think you are, you…. you..." Shiho angrily said as she tore the sheet off. she trailed off when she saw what was under the sheet.

The person under the sheet was dressed like a clown. They had bright red hair, painted blue eyebrows, a blue and purple striped outfit, and a bag of popcorn at their side. The clown, as well as the other people who were still covered in sheets, each pulled out a circus-themed raygun and fired it at Shiho and the others. (2)

'_Otaki!' _ Satoko's last thought was before seeing a wall of pink and passing out.

After the group was covered in cotton candy, Rudy looked down at the sheet for a moment before shrugging.

-oOo-

_In the abandoned Arcade..._

Mara and Chibi-Hild had finished up boarding up the windows and doors. Mara was putting the last magic seal on when she said, "Lady Hild, please don't take this the wrong way, but why did you help me finish the task that you ordered of me?"

Mara then flinched for a moment, expecting Chibi-Hild to punish her. when nothing happened, Mara opened up one eye and looked.

Chibi-Hild was looking in the direction of the front door and seemed a bit concerned about what might be behind it.

"Mara, I don't know if you've noticed, but Nekomi is being invaded. Whatever is invading doesn't have good intentions in mind and is capable of doing a lot of harm. In times like these,business can be good, if we find the right customers," Chibi-Hild explained. "And besides, I kind of like this place and don't want any hidden surprises from these… Klowns."

Mara stood up and smiled.

"So when do we go-" Mara asked before she was interrupted.

"You're staying behind and guarding this place. I'm heading out alone," Chibi-Hild quickly stated.

Mara went into a depressed slump upon hearing that..

"Oh, don't be like that. If things turn out the way I think they might, Urd might be visiting here sometimes this night," Chibi-Hild said, giving Mara a brief glance. "She's more willing to work with you than me, after all. Think of this as a reward."

"Huh…" Mara muttered as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

Before long, the front door's board fell off and the door opened up. A Klown walked in and was carrying a colorfully-painted mallet. the Klown was tall and thin. The klown had a group of red hair on the top of its head that resembled a spike, the back of the head had a large mess of combed hair that resembled a fan, and wore a long pink suit. (3)

It reached behind itself to grab its cotton candy gun and…

Chibi-Hild fired off a wind spell that sent the Klown flying into the next city block over. Due to durable its body was, the Klown was unharmed.

"Mara, if any Klowns try to enter, you are free to use whatever spell to keep them away, any spell. It seems that these entities are able to circumvent our seals," Chibi-Hild stated as she snapped her fingers and the door shut itself. "Also, if anyone other than a klown comes by, feel free to make a deal."

"You serious?" Mara asked, having a hard time believing Chibi-Hild's words.

"I am. So have fun blasting klowns. Pretend they are responsible for your failures," Chibi-Hild answered as she went upstairs to fly and avoid the Klowns.

Mara grinned evilly as she began to plan. '_Perhaps I can use that dumb clown statue that holds the word 'game' on the roof of this place as a wrecking ball of sorts… Or maybe use a few fire spells and watch some clowns melt… Been awhile since I've done something other than sabotage!'_

Mara then did something she hadn't done in a while. She threw her head head back and loudly cackled.

She then made a few Mini-Maras to watch the front door before running off to her genetic lab and began to quickly throw something together.

-oOo-

Sora was walking up her apartment door, having finished some last minute shopping. She placed a few bags down and get out her key.

'_I love the Auto club, but shouldn't someone else get the food for tomorrow?' _ Sora thought before she unlocked her apartment door.

She heard a knock besides her. She looked and saw an overweight clown. The clown was wearing a light blue polka-dotted suit with a yellow, pink and blue neckfrill. His hair was orange and the face makeup that wasn't white was purple. The clown was holding a heart-shaped box of candy. (4)

Seeing that Sora was getting scared, the clown offered the heart-shaped box of candy. Sora put down the other bags and took the box. when she opened it up and looked inside, her fear started to vanish, as the tops of the chocolates had Aoshima painted on them..

"Aww… How sweet…" Sora cooed.

The Klown, Fatso, frowned as he took out his cotton candy gun and fired it at Sora.

-oOo-

As they neared the river, Sentaro thought to himself, '_i kinda wish Skuld would tell me what's bothering her...'_

His worry slowly increased whenever he saw Skuld take a quick look around. While she had calmed down, she still looked like she was about to panic.

Skuld and Sentaro had just passed over the bridge over the river when the goddess stopped. Sentaro stopped besides her. Whatever control Skuld had gained over herself over the last few minutes was gone. On her face was a terrifying mix of horror, fear and panic. Enough so that Sentaro felt a part of himself start to panic as well.

Ahead of them was various clowns walking around the streets, ones just like that weird looking statue. Large piles of cotton candy were in cars, on chairs in various buildings, and even a few were on the streets.

"Skuld?" Sentaro asked, trying to hide his panicked worry from his friend.

"Stay quiet, stick to alleyways, stay quiet. Don't talk to the clowns, no matter what. If you see one coming close, hide behind something and run. Don't let there be a clear line of sight between you and the clowns, "Skuld quickly ordered. Sentaro raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Skuld rode off to the side, forcing Sentaro to follow.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

(!) The scene with Tamiya and Otaki in the Klown's garage, the scene with Skuld and Sentaro, and the scene in the abandoned arcade were suggested by ZeroIQ.

(2) The Klown is Slam. Didn't appear much, except in a few group scenes.

(3) Rudy. His description was taken from the Killer Klowns wiki.

(4) Slim His description was also taken from the Killer Klowns Wiki.

(5) Fatso's Description was also taken from the Wiki. also, the Scene was more-or-less taken from the Killer Klowns Movie.


	6. Try the food!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was shaken out of her musing when the front door was slammed open.

"Urd! Is big sis here?" Skuld cried out as she quickly entered the living room. Sentaro trailed behind her, clearly worried about Skuld's panicked state.

"Yeah, she's still here. I think she's in the kitchen. Why'd you ask?" Urd replied as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"I'll… I'll tell you later! Sentaro, go find Keiichi and see if he'll show off his bike to you!" Skuld quickly said before running off to the kitchen.

Both Urd and Sentaro watched skuld until she turned around a corner, now out of sight. Urd then looked at Sentaro and asked in a concerned way, "Did anything happen while she was visiting you?"

Sentaro rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "Well, we saw a creepy-looking clown statue that someone threw out. Then Skuld kept getting the feeling that we were being watched. Then we went to my home. My parents were out, which is odd because they normally leave a note. Then…"

"Then what?" Urd asked, a cold chill entering her stomach as she asked..

"Skuld prevented me from entering the kitchen, even did her best to stop me from looking into it. I did manage to peek in. There were two large piles of cotton candy on the floor. Dunno what's so weird about it…" Sentaro said. Urd saw a glimmer in the boy's eyes that he suspected exactly what was wrong, but was too scared to voice it.

"Huh… Well, whatever Skuld is worried about, I'm sure Belldandy will handle it and Skuld will have worried for nothing... " Urd replied, shrugging a little. She smiled a little as she asked, "So I think Keiichi is in his room, reading up on some parts that his boss thought about ordering. I'm sure he won't mind doing what Skuld suggested… but if you don't wanna bother him, we can watch some TV. I think _Thunderbirds _is on."

"That… That'd be good, miss Urd," Sentaro said, smiling back.

"Call me Urd. No need to be overly polite with me," Urd said as she and Sentaro walked into the living room.

-oOo-

"Big sis! Big sis!" Skuld cried out when she entered the kitchen. She was relieved when she saw Belldandy in there, though looking out the window every so often like she thought something was out there.

"Skuld? is something-" Belldandy asked as she turned around. She was interrupted by Skuld crashing into her with a tightly-gripped hug. Belldandy studied Skuld for a moment. seeing that the youngest Norn was trembling, Belldandy asked, "What is wrong, Skuld?"

"At Sentaro's home… I saw something… Something bad… in the kit-kitchen" Skuld whispered as she started to cry, but was holding it back

"Skuld, whatever it is, you can tell me," Belldandy replied.

Skuld then stretched up as much as she could. Belldandy noticed that and bent down. Skuld then leaned in closer to Belldandy's ears and whispered what she saw.

Belldandy's eyes opened up wide in surprise for a moment before narrowing.

"I'll go check Sentaro's home. Maybe ask a few neighbors if they saw anything. You stay here with Urd, Keiichi, and Sentaro in the meantime," Belldandy said as she let go of Skuld. when Skuld didn't let go, Belldandy softly said, "I need to go check there, Skuld…"

She then rubbed the top of Skuld head for a moment in a motherly fashion as she muttered, "But I'll stay a bit longer for you to collect yourself."

After putting up a small silence field, Belldandy then hugged Skuld again, letting the young goddess cry as much as she needed.

After a few minutes, Skuld let go and so did Belldandy. While Skuld's eyes were a bit red from crying, she seemed to be holding herself together well for the moment.

"Stay with Urd or Keiichi until I get back. I promise I won't take long," Belldandy said as she stood up. She started to walk towards the kitchen door leading out when she paused when she remembered something."Oh, Skuld? Banpei detected something that was outside. All he could spot was some odd-looking white hand. He showed it to because it really worried him for some reason."

Skuld barely nodded as she said, "Okay, I'll give it a look later, when I'm feeling better…"

Belldandy nodded in reply before she went outside.

Skuld went to the living room. She was a bit pleased at seeing Sentaro and Urd together. Urd was on the couch and Sentaro was on a chair. Looking at the screen, she was pleased to see what was on it.

As Skuld sat down on the couch next to Urd, the eldest Norn asked, "So you find Belldandy?"

That got Sentaro's attention.

"Y-yeah. she's going over to ask the neighbors if they saw anything," Skuld said.

Urd looked over and noticed some tell-tale signs that Skuld had been crying. So did Sentaro.

"Skuld, is everything-" Urd asked before getting interrupted.

"I'll talk about it later," Skuld quickly answered. Too quickly for Urd's liking. She wanted to prod and find out why Skuld wasn't opening up, but the slight way her youngest sister shivered made Urd hesitant.

Urd looked over and saw that Sentaro was quite concerned, but he also seemed to be waiting for Skuld to talk on her own time.

-oOo-

Belldandy was currently hopping from telephone pole to telephone pole on the way to Sentaro's house.

After landing on pole, she heard the voice of the little boy, Shohei, that Urd met when her body had regressed back to a preteen so long ago.

"Mom, who's at the door?" Shohei's voice asked.

Belldandy had an urge to stay and find out, but she had promised Skuld that she'd be back soon. so she continued on her way.

Had she stayed, she would have heard the whirring sound of the Klown's cotton candy gun firing, Shohei's screaming, and then the Cotton candy gun firing again.

-oOo-

Once she neared Sentaro's house, Belldandy leapt off a telephone pole and floated downward until she landed a few feet away from the front door. Seeing that the lights were still on, she walked up to the door and knocked a few times.

When there was no response, she knocked again. When there was no response, the norn decided to check the neighbors. She walked over to the house ot the right. As she passed by a window, she looked in. Going by the furniture, it was the living room.

When she saw that no one was inside, even though there was food that was cooling on the dining table and the television was on, a cold chill went through Belldandy. So she rushed to quickly check on the house that was to the left. As she wandered around the house, she peeked through any window she could get to.

The house to the left was pretty much the same. Even checking the second floor only showed that the inhabitants were now missing.

Belldandy then went back to Sentaro's home. Just before she reached for the doorknob, she checked the front door.

"How odd…. Belldandy muttered when she saw that the doorknob was melted off and the door was ajar. So she opened the door without touching the area around what was left of the doorknob.

Once inside, Belldandy walked into the Kitchen.

She tilted her head a little when the Kitchen floor was completely clean of any piles of cotton candy.

"Odd…" Belldandy muttered as she rubbed her chin. She then bent down to get a closer look at the floor, hoping to find some traces of the cotton candy, so she could use a spell to try and find out where it came from.

She then heard some rapid, panicked knocking, coming from the back door.

"Sentaro! Sentaro! Help!" A familiar voice called out. Belldandy stood up, quickly walked to the backdoor, and opened it. There stood Hijiri, the little girl that Keiichi and herself met every so often or saw around town. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ms. Belldandy? Wh-what are you doing here?" Hijiri asked.

"Sentaro is friends with my younger sister. Is there anything I can help you with?" Belldandy asked as she bent down to look Hijiri in the eyes.

"Some clowns showed up at my parent's front door. They… brought out some we-weird looking gun and weird lightning came out of it, hi-hitting my parents. They spun around and then…" Hijiri uttered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Then what?" Belldandy asked as she put a hand on one of Hijiris shoulders.

"They… They spun around and turned into cotton candy…" Hijiri said.

Belldandy bit her lip for a moment.

"I'll take you to the temple where Urd and I live until we can get this matter sorted out…" Belldandy stated. She turned around before she said, "You'll have to climb on my back, as I take a different route than you do…"

"Oh.. Okay" Hijiri muttered.

"I'll let her explain when we get to the temple," Belldandy replied as Hijiri climbed on her back. She walked outside before she said, "You might want to close your eyes, though. I'll be jumping from telephone pole to telephone pole. I understand it's a bit scary to those who aren't used to it…"

"Okay, miss Belldandy…" Hijiri said as she closed her eyes the moment Belldandy leaped into the air.

"And if you want to cry, do so, "Belldandy said.

"Th-thank you..."Hijiri quietly replied before she wept.

-oOo-

Sayoko's car was going down a street. aoshima hadn't said anything since he thought he saw a clown. As for Sayoko, she hadn't encountered another car being driven on the road in the last few minutes. There were plenty of cars, but they all were parked. Most of them done really haphazardly, like the drivers stopped caring.

"Last I checked, there wasn't a bar crawl anytime soon…" Sayoko said, hoping to get a response out of Aoshima.

Just as she began to turn around a corner, she stopped because of what wa down the street. Aoshima began to utter one word over and over again in terror. "No…"

Up ahead was what seemed to be a parade float that was dedicated to some vacuum cleaner. The people around it were clowns. Clowns that were carrying large piles of cotton candy that seemed to be on the streets, in cars, and in buildings.

_What kind of freak circus were these creeps dragged out of?' _ Sayoko thought.

She was taken out of her pondering by Aoshima grabbing her arm and shaking her.

"Cousin, we need to go to wherever Belldandy is and get her to stop whatever is invading!" Aoshima pleaded in a panicked tone as he shook Sayoko.

"Tell me why and I might!" Sayoko angrily said as she tried to break away from Aoshima's grasp. "And stop shaking me!"

Aoshima did so. He took a few breaths to calm his nerves while Sayoko rubbed the spot on her arm where Aoshima had grabbed her.

"I saw one of those things walk past a car and then it waited a little bit. Someone crawled out from underneath and tried to run away, only for the clown to turn around and shoot it with some weird purple-ish pink lightning! The person turned into one of those horrid piles of cotton candy!" Aoshima explained as he looked Sayoko in the eyes with his panicked own.

"I think you've spent too much time out in the woods and are now seeing things. So what do you want me to do? Go get Belldandy and have her use her witchy powers on the-" Sayoko said before Aoshima was hit by a cream pie at the side of his grabbed the pie tin and threw it outside. He began to grimace in pain, In a quiet, worried tone, Sayoko uttered,"Toshiyuki?"

"Get to the temple! I think this pie is eating my face!" Aoshima screamed as he began to quickly wip off the pie as much as he could. Sayoko's eyes widen when it seemed that his head was… deflating?

Sayoko looked around and saw a group of clowns heading towards her. Not wasting a second, she backed up and began to drive as quickly as she could to the temple while praying to whatever god that was listening to her that Belldandy was still there and could save Aoshima.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

A thanks to zeroIQ for suggesting changing around who suggested to go see Belldandy and also to change what hit Aoshima.


	7. A party at home? Call a clown to visit!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd, Sentaro, and Skuld were taken out of their Tv-watching when they heard the screech of a car pulling to a stop nearby.

"Who do you think that is?" Sentaro asked.

"Dunno. You two stay here," Urd said as she got up and walked to the front door.

Slukd looked around and saw Banpei peeking in from the hallway.

"Banpei, take Sigel and perform sentry duty!" Skuld hissed. Banpei stared at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

She leaned in and heard someone running up to the door. Urd had to step back when whoever was on the other side began to knock on the door and loudly demand, "Belldandy! Belldandy! Please be here! I need your help!"

Urd half-opened the door. Sayoko tried to open it fully, but Urd prevented it. Urd studied Sayoko's appearance. At the moment, Sayoko either was crying or was still.

"What do you want this time, Sayoko? Every time you've come across our path, you've scheming against us one way or another…" Urd asked as she noted that Sayoko's car was on the grounds in front of the temple and that it dug up a lot of dirt when it had quickly stopped.

"Clowns! Clowns downtown! They… They... " Sayoko cried out before raising an arm and pointing at her car. Sayoko then fell against the door and began to weep. "Toshiyuki…"

Urd then looked at the car and squinted. Aoshima was in the passenger's seat, but there was a pie in on his face. His head seemed a little too far back for Urd's liking.

Urd sighed for a moment before she fully opened the door and muttered, "I hope I don't regret this, but come in…"

After a few moments, Sayoko seemed to get control over herself as she sniffed a little bit as she stood up. "Th-thank you… Is Belldandy..?"

"She's out at the moment, but she'll be back soon," Urd said as she lead Sayoko in. "Try to keep calm, though. Skuld has a friend over."

Sayoko sniffed a little bit as she wiped her eyes before she asked," Should… Should I wait in the kitchen, instead?"

Urd stopped and thought about it. when she came to a conclusion, she said, "Sure. Bell will probably enter there first…"

Sayoko began to walk away as Urd thought, '_And if this turns out to be another one of your pranks, I won't hold back on my UrdBolts.'_

-oOo-

Outside, in the bushes, a klown watched Sigel and Banpei walk around the temple. Banpei had his staff out and seemed quite paranoid.

The Klown's outfit was mostly shiny blue with purple spikes here and there. The frill around his neck was pink-ish purple with faded orange spots. The klown's makeup was red, except for its eyebrows, which were blue. The hair on its head was green and was separated into two klumps. One klump was formed into something resembling a spike on its head and a large klump on the back of its head. (1)

The klown, Jumbo, rubbed its chin in thought for a moment before it pulled out a small back from its back. The small back resembled a doctor's back, except instead of a red medical cross on its side, the cross was made up of a screwdriver and a wrench/spanner.

When a swooping sound was heard, Jumbo ducked down a bit more to avoid detection.

"Ah, Belldandy! Whose that with you?" Sigel asked as Belldandy landed in front of her and Banpei..

"Her name is Hijiri. She'll be staying with us for a time until we can get some things settled," Belldandy answered. "Why are you out here?"

"Mistress Skuld ordered us to patrol," Sigel answered. She grew a bit concerned when the girl on Belldandy's back sniffled a little bit, but thought to herself, '_Mistress talks well of Belldandy, there's no need to ask Belldandy if she needs help.'_

"Doesn't Banpei have access to a small army of Mini-Banpei?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes, but they can't fight anything unless it's enmass," Sigel answered. Before Belldandy could say anything, Sigel quickly stated, "And you cannot order us to do anything.

"Hn… Well, if you see anything, please come inside and get either me or Urd. Don't attempt to fight anything by yourselves," Belldandy replied. as she began to walk inside the temple's kitchen. "You are on patrol, after all. Not defense."

Sigel was about to reply, but she paused when Banpei put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. Sigel looked away from him and made a "hn!" noise to let him know that she was displeased with him. Banpei's response was to make a motion like he was sighing.

Once Belldandy closed the door, Jumbo picked a taser that looked like a form out of the bag he had with him and smiled. The taser had a paintjob that was a crab motif and also had a button at its side where one's thumb would go. Jumbo aimed the taser at the two robots and pressed the button twice in rapid succession, firing a ball of electricity at them. Once the electricity ball hit the robots, they fell down like puppets without strings.

Jumbo chuckled as he put the taser back in the bag and pulled out a fishing rod that clearly was too big to be in the bag it was in. It then used the fishing rod to pull Banpei towards the bushes close enough that Jumbo could grab Banpei, and then did the same with Sigel.

-oOo-

Not knowing what was happening outside, Belldandy said to Hijri as the former bent down to her knees, "We're at the temple. You can open your eyes and stand on your own."

Hijiri sniffled a bit more, but did as Belldandy asked. Belldandy turned around while still bending down.

"Hijiri, my sisters and I will fix whatever happened with your parents. you can trust us on that," Belldandy said.

Hijiri rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Belldandy stood up and held out her hand for Hijiri to grab. The young girl did so. They didn't have to go far as Sayoko walked into the kitchen. The self-titled Queen of the N.I.T. Campus was about to say something until she noticed Hijiri.

"Uhm… Bell? I need your help with… Something. Outside and in front of the temple," Sayoko said as her hands nervously clenched into fists.

"Why not here?" Belldandy asked, tilting her head a little.

Sayoko gestured towards Hijiri before saying, "Little girl, I think Urd and some other kids are watching something on TV in the Living room."

"I'll take you there and then I'll see what Sayoko wants me for. I don't think it will take long," Belldandy said before holding Hijiri's hand and leading her into the living room. Once there, She looked at Urd and asked, "Urd, could you please look after Hijiri until I come back?"

"Sure, Bell. No problem, She can sit on the couch with Skuld and Sentaro," Urd said. Hijiri looked at Belldandy for a moment before the goddess nodded. Hijiri then did as Urd suggested.

Belldandy looked behind herself and saw that Sayoko had followed her. Belldandy then said, "Let's go."

Sayoko nodded before leading Belldandy outside, where her car still was. It took Belldandy a moment to recognise who was in the passenger seat. Belldandy gasped for a moment before she asked, "Is that-?

In a tone that was seconds away from breaking down and weeping., Sayoko interrupted the goddess by answering, "Yes. Can… Can you do something to heal him?"

"I'll try… If not, I'll call and ask for someone who can…" Belldandy said before she walked over to the car and began to use a scan spell on Aoshima's body.

-oOo-

Megumi and a few friends of hers were leaving a karaoke bar, all a bit tipsy, but still able to walk home. Upon nearing an alley, they stopped when a red-haired Klown wearing a pink suit and holding a largebag walked out. The Klown then placed the bag on the ground and brought out a small ground spotlight.

Slim waved at the group before putting the spotlight on the ground and turned it on.

"Whatcha think he's gonna do, Megumi?" One the men of the group asked.

"Dunno, Imai, but let's watch. Can't hurt to let'em entertain us," Megumi answered.

Imai nodded as he said, "Can't argue with that." (2)

They watched as Slim used his hands to make shadow puppets of a rabbit, an elephant, Tokyo tower, a torii (3), and a dancing lady.

As Megumi, Imai, and the other members of the group laughed and cheered, Slim slowly grew an evil sneer on its face. Once the evil sneer reached its zenith, Slim made a shadow puppet of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but with a glowing red eye.

Megumi and Imai slowly slowly laughing, just before the shadow puppet Tyrannosaurus Rex reached out from the wall and ate the group, just as Slim clasped its hands together.. The spotlight then turned itself off and the shadow puppet Tyrannosaurus Rex vanished. Slim then opened its hands. In each palm was some popcorn. Megumi, Imai, and the others were screaming.

Slim giggled for a moment before placing all the popcorn in one hand. It then used its free hand to open the bag. In the bag was a divider. On one side of the divider was filled with screaming popcorn. The other side was empty. After placing the popcorn in its hands in the popcorn side, Slim then put the small spotlight in the empty half before closing the bag and walking back into the alley.

-oOo-

'_What am I forgetting? Why do I remember something about beef stew made in a...' _Urd thought before her eyes went wide. "Skuld, do you remember that alarm that you couldn't remember what it detected?"

"Yeah…" Skuld asked in a wary tone while still looking at the TV and both Hijiri and Sentaro looked at Urd.

"Bell and I went back into your room and looked in the box it was found in. We found a crockpot. All we know is that it was one of your inventions," Urd answered. Skuled looked at the ground for a few moments before her eyes opened up wide. Urd wasn't sure to feel good or bad when Skuld's head slowly looked up.

Urd got her answer when Skuld mouthed the words, 'Oh no oh no oh no.'

"How… Uh… do we need to talk in another room?" Urd asked. Skuld nodded. The two Goddesses looked at the two humans and Urd then said, "We need to go check something. It won't take long, I promise!"

"Alright…" Sentaro said, while Hijiri muttered, "If you say so…"

Moments after the two goddesses left, The living room's door to the outside slid open a tiny bit and Banpei's hand came in, motioning for the two kids to come outside before going back outside. Sentaro and Hijiri looked at each other.

"That was Banpei. He's Skuld's robot. He's pretty cool and you can trust him," Sentaro said. "Whatever he wants to tell or show us, I don't think it will take long."

"If you say so…" Hijiri said before she and Sentaro got up, went to the door, opened it and went outside. Banpei was not anywhere in sight

"Ban-" Sentaro asked before he and Hijiri were surrounded by pink lightning before they were sealed inside a rubber ball big enough to hold the two of them. They tried to scream, but the rubber ball somehow prevented them from getting the attention from the goddesses.

Up on the roof, Jumbo's head and arms were hanging off the ledge. It smiled at its success before it looked back at Banpei and Sigel, who were in pieces. Jumbo's smile only grew more gasty as it stood up, walked over to the remains of the two robots, got on its knees before taking out a screwdriver, a spanner, and some paint.

-oOo-

_In Skuld's room…_

Skuld was holding and looking at the crockpot in horrified disbelief.

"So what is it and is it related to that dumb alarm?" Urd asked.

"This is the bug zapper device I made when I first came here… and that alarm was to detect what bugs are nearby, like if I need to make the bug zapper bigger or something," Skuld explained.

"So there's a lot of bugs around…" Urd said before summoning her bug-seeing glasses and debugging mallet. "Let's go then."

"Let me explain something first, Skuld said before pointing at the screen of the alarm, where the four bars were.

Pointing at the first bar that still reached the top of the screen, Skuld explained, "This is how much energy is left."

Pointing at the second bar that also reached the top, Skuld continued, "This is how many glitches it detects."

Pointing at the third, which was now a quarter from the bottom, the tech goddess said, "This is how strong the glitches are. At the moment, I'm using when they once were able to draw a lot of stuff here as something to measure against. Remember the horse and Octopus?"

Urd nodded before asking, "So the glitches are really weak at the moment. Still a threat, though. So the fourth bar is…

Skuld pointed at the fourth bar and was about to explain, but then she noticed that the bar reached the top of the screen. "We need to make sure Sentaro and the others are safe!"

Skuld rushed passed Urd, who followed after her.

"Skuld, you didn't tell me what it-" Urd exclaimed before Skuld entered the living room. Seeing that the door to the outside was open, Urd quietly asked herself, "Where are they?"

"Sentaro! Sentaro!" Skuld cried out as she rushed outside.

Urd was about to rush after her when Keiichi asked from down the hallway, "What's going on?"

"Keiichi? Remember when Skuld first came here? The little glitches that looked like rabbits?" Urd asked. Keiichi nodded. "Well, they're back and not being drawn to the bug zapper Skuld made… Or they're still being drawn, but not being destroyed by it. Skuld hasn't told me which one."

"Where's Bell?" Keiichi asked.

"Front lawn with Sayoko. Gotta go," Urd said before she left.

As he headed for the front door, Keiichi sighed, "Why do these things keep happening?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum. Made a change with a scene between Hijiri and Belldandy on the advice of vanagandr and Spatial Chronaut of Goddess Relief Office forums. This chapter was uploaded October, 31st, 2014.

(1)Jumbo the Klown. first Klown to appear in the _Killer Klowns_ Movie.

(2)It's the same Imai from _Ah! My Goddess_ chapter 79, 'Live to work, Work to live!'

(3)A torii is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred.


	8. Be a clown! It's fun!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had just walked out of the temple when he heard Sayoko cry out, "What do you mean you can't do anything?! I thought you and your witchy powers could do anything!"

"Sayoko, please calm down. I can contact someone who can either help or give me permission to-" Belldandy said before she got interupted.

"What happened? Why is Sayoko here?" Keiichi asked as he walked towards the two women.

"Toshiyuki saw something that looks like a clown outside the town and there's an army of them invading!" Sayoko cried out. She fell to her knees and wept as she exclaimed, "They killed my cousin! They killed him with a pie that melted his head. right in my car!"

Belldandy bent down and rubbed Sayoko's back. After a few moments, Sayoko glared at Belldandy with tears in her eyes and growled, "And she wouldn't do anything!"

Belldandy looked hurt by Sayoko's accusation for a few moments. Before Keiichi could say something in Belldandy's defense, the Norn explained, "Sayoko, like I said before you interrupted, I can't do anything because I don't have the right permissions."

Sayoko sniffled a little bit before she asked, "Permissions? Like the admin stuff on a computer?"

Belldandy nodded.

Recognising that a sarcastic remark was about to come from Sayoko's mouth, Keiichi asked, "Do you know where the clown things might be coming from?"

"The campgrounds, but where there...I think it's where your auto club and Toshiyuki's four wheels club were going to hold that party…" Sayoko answered. "It's all I learned when I picked Toshiyuki up from the police station because something broke the trunk of his car."

Keiichi looked at Belldandy. He saw a determined look in her eyes, so he asked, "You're going to check, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Belldandy said, as she began to walk to where Keiichi kept his beemer.

"Where, the police station or the campground?" Sayoko asked as she began to stand up.

Belldandy paused before looking back at Sayoko and asked, "I was going to the campground… Is the police station you went to on the way?"

"Yeah, you kinda have to pass by it to go to the campground…" Sayoko answered. "But chances are the clowns probably took care of the cops or we'd be hearing a warning to stay inside by now…"

"Then can you lead the way?" Belldandy asked.

Sayoko looked at her car, where Aoshima's corpse was before looking away and shivering for a few moments before she answered, "Not in my car…"

Belldandy's features softened before she looked at Keiichi. She was about to ask when Keiichi quickly interrupted with, "She'll be in the side car, you sit behind me."

"Keiichi…" Belldandy quietly said, a bit impressed with him. "Just as long as you agree to head back here with Sayoko after we reach the campgrounds."

"But Bell-" Keiichi exclaimed before shutting up because Belldandy glared at him.

"Whatever they are, these clowns are deadly and mean to harm us all. I cannot guarantee yours or Sayoko's safety if we find where these clowns are coming from," Belldandy said, sounding less like the kind goddess she was and more like how Lind was when she first came to the temple. It scared Keiichi a little.

"Then call for help." Keiichi said, making Belldandy pause.

Belldandy nodded for a moment before she walked towards the temple. she then said, "I might as well speak to Urd and ask her to watch over Sentaro, Hijiri, and Skuld for a bit longer."

"When I checked, Urd told me where to find you before she ran out of the temple. I didn't see anyone else."

Belldandy quickly turned around and stared at Keiichi with a really worried expression before she muttered, "Oh no…"

Sayoko briefly looked back at her car, once again, looking at Aoshima. He still was sitting in the passenger's seat, leaning back. Were it not for the pie that sunk halfway into his face, one could think he merely passed out in the car.

Sayoko then looked at Belldandy and said, "Go find your sisters, but come back quickly."

Belldandy then looked at Sayoko and muttered, "Sayoko…"

"Just go! Now!" Sayoko uttered before she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I… I will. Thank you…" Belldandy said before she leapt onto a telephone pole and began to leap away from the temple.

Keiichi looked at Sayoko and said, "I'm sure she'll be back soon. They can't be far…"

Sayoko sighed before she walked to the temple and said, "Let's just go inside… I'm getting the creeps..."

Keiichi nodded for a moment before he followed her inside.

Once Keiichi closed the door, Sayoko asked, "So do you have any ways to protect yourself?"

Keiichi thought for a moment before he said, "Well, there's Banpei and Sigel… They're Skuld's robots, thought."

"So where are…" Sayoko asked before a cheap midi of a circus theme began to play. With horror on her face, Sayoko and Keiichi faced the direction of the sound.

In the doorway of the living room, was Banpei. Behind him was Sigel.

A red nose was glued onto Banpei's face and a big smile with bright red lips was badly painted on him. His hat was replaced with a Jester's hat. His body was painted blue with white puffballs attached to his chest. His eyes were glowing blue. Going by how the little stereo Skuld had built into him was now out, the music was coming from him.

Sigel's jaw was slack and her eyes were looking in two different directions. her face was also badly painted to resemble a clowns. She was wearing a red clown suit and her two pigtails had been re-tied into three pigtails.

Banpei's staff had been modified into a long-handled mallet, the kind for the 'test your strength' things one could find at a carnival. Sigel was holding a sword that was made out of several balloons.

"Oh no…" Sayoko uttered, taking a step back.

"Guys, this isn't fun-" Keiichi uttered before narrowly dodging a swing of Banpei's mallet. The mallet had smashed through the floor, making Keiichi look at Banpei with surprise and horror at how close he came to dying at Banpei's hands.

"Keiichi, run!" Sayoko cried out before grabbing Keiichi and running off somewhere else in the temple.

Banpei looked back at Sigel and nodded. Both walked away from each other. Banpei followed the two humans and Sigel walked outside.

Sayoko and Keiichi stopped in the kitchen. Keiichi looked around before asking, "Why stop here?"

"Since Belldandy is a witch, I figure she might have something to stop those freaky robots!" Sayoko hissed before she started to quickly search through various cabinets in the Kitchen.

"Bell's not a witch, Sayoko!" Keiichi cried out, glaring at her.

Sayoko pulled out a large sharp butcher knife and studied it as she said, "Whatever. We need weapons and this spot would have something resembling-"

She stopped as Banpei entered the Kitchen. Sayoko quickly yelled, "Grab something, Morisato!"

As Bapei lifted up his mallet, Keiichi grabbed a large Frying pan and swung it at Banpei's arms. Somehow, Keiichi managed to remove one of Banpei's arms, causing the remaining arm holding the mallet to start bending backwards, forcing Banpei to bend backwards as well. Sayoko quickly swung the butcher knife at the wires at the robot's neck. Banpei's eye's stopped glowing, but his feet then began to force his body to stand up.

"His head's been disconnected from his body! Should he be off?!" Sayoko yelled as she backed away and began to look around for something that could be used as a better weapon.

"Guess Skuld put in backups or something!" Keiichi replied before he swung again and again, removing another limb from Banpei until even the robot's head was detached.

When Keiichi sighed in relief and started to lean against a wall, Sayoko's eyes widen before she dropped the knife and pulled Keiichi away from the way, making him drop the frying pan he held.

"Sayoko, what the-" Keiichi cried out before he heard the sound of a pair of swords rapidly cutting the walls. When the sounds stopped, a moment passed before the wall fell down like confetti. In the newly created opening, stood Sigel still holding a sword made of balloons.

"Don't you ever watch horror movies?!" Sayoko cried out as she let go of Keiichi and grabbed a large cast iron skillet.

Sigel lifted up her sword, shook in place for a little bit like she was having problems, and brought the sword down. Due to Sigel shaking in place for a moment, Keiichi took the time to grab Banpei's mallet. He was surprised to discover how heavy it was.

"Ermh!" Keiichi uttered as he both lifted it and swung it at Sigel. She was quickly smashed half into a wall, making the lower half of her body and arms be the only visible part of her body to Sayoko and Keiichi.

"Yahhh!" Sayoko cried out as she rushed over and brought the Skillet down on Sigel's arm holding the balloon sword.

Like with Banpei, Sigel's limbs came apart from her body quite easily. As her body slid away from Sayoko, Sigel quietly uttered, "Thank you…"

Sayoko began to take deep breaths as she started to tremble.

"Sayoko?" Keiichi asked.

"Let's just hope and pray that Belldandy and her sisters are who show up next…" Sayoko uttered as she brought her arms closer to herself while she looked around in fear.

-oOo-

As Skuld rushed into an alley between two brick building, Urd flew after her. Somehow, the younger Norn seemed to be somehow fast enough to evade the eldest Norn.

"Skuld! Wait up!" Urd called out.

Skuld either didn't hear Urd or was ignoring her, as the youngest Norn kept called out, "Sentaro! Hijiri! Where are you?!"

"Damnit, Skuld! If you don't stop now, you're gonna be inventing useless things for the rest of your life!" Urd yelled. The moment those words left Urd's mouth, Skuld stopped. Urd had to quickly stop as well, as she almost ran over Skuld. "Skuld, I know you're worried about Sentaro and Hijiri, but we need to handle this-"

The sound of high pitched laughter coming from behind Urd made both of the goddesses turn to face whoever it was behind Urd. It was a klown dressed in a yellow outfit that had a lot of white spots.

Skuld recognised it as the statue in the alleyway from earlier. Fear filled the young goddess for a moment, before the thought that this… thing was responsible for Sentaro's and Hijiri's disappearance. Red hot rage filled the young goddess, as she snatched the debugging hammer from Urd and rushed at the Klown.

As Skuld began to hit the Klown's body with the hammer, Urd yelled, "Skuld, get away from it!"

The Klown started to laugh for a moment as it reached behind itself to grab its cotton candy gun... until the Klown started to scream.

"Can't take it, huh! Tell me where Sentaro and Hijiri are or I'll-" Skuld screeched before she and Urd watched the Klown spin around for a few moments before it… vanished in a pink-colored whirlwind.

"What the fuck?" Urd muttered before she walked up to Skuld and snatched the debugging hammer back.. "These only affect bugs!"

"I… I… I thought that bugs had gathered enough to create these things, but they seemed so weak!" Skuld muttered as she curled her hands into fists."I lost my chance to save them…"

""So the cl… The Klowns are bugs… ones that somehow managed to evolve into freaky monsters... Like causing quasi-differentials between existence probabilities isn't bad enough..." Urd said. Urd then noted that while she wore the bug-seeing glasses, Skuld didn't. "So they're also visible?"

Skuld blinked a few times before realizing what Urd said before replying, "That's probably a bad thing, isn't it?"

"May-" Urd uttered before getting pinned to a wall by a large wad of bubble gum, enough to only leave her head and hands free.

Skuld looked up when she heard deep chuckling above her. On the roof of one of the buildings, was the overweight Klown, known as Fatso. It chuckled as it put away the bubble gum pistol and brought out the Balloon Ray gun (1)

"Urd, help-" Skuld cried out before getting trapped inside a large giant balloon. She tried hitting the sides of it to escape, but it was no use. Fatso chuckled some more before leaping down to the ground. It waved at Urd before picking up the balloon Skuld was trapped in and began to walk out of the alley.

"Hey! Hey! You freak better get back here and free her, or I'll hunt you down and make sure the last moments of your freaky life are nothing but an UrdBolt-fueled nightmare!" Urd screamed as she tried to free herself from the bubble gum keeping her attached to the wall. Fatso ignored her as it walked out of the alley and out of sight.

Urd grimaced before she closed her mouth and her eyes. She then began to will her body temperature to rise. After a few moments, the bubble gum began to bubble more and more, until it began to melt off of her. She resisted the urge to stop and cool down at that moment, as the higher her body temperature got, the colder everything around felt. Being trapped by something slimy that felt colder by the second was never comfortable. When the gum was all melted off of her, she opened her mouth and let out a large amount of superheated steam. Once all the superheated steam left her, Urd coughed for a minute or two before she collapsed onto her knees.

"Really hate doing that…" Urd muttered before she stood up and followed after where Fatso left. Once out of the alley, Urd looked around.

Nothing. No overweight Klowns. No one wandering around the streets. No one asking why was a little girl trapped in a rubber ball.

"Dammit!" Urd grumbled before she heard something fly overhead. She looked up and saw it was a Klown. She first thought it was flying… until it crashed into a building. Urd did some quick calculations before realizing the klown had been flung from the Abandoned arcade. Urd chuckled for a moment before making her way to where Chibi-Hild and Mara lived at.

It didn't take long before Urd came to the abandoned arcade. Another Klown was flung out of the door as Mara cackled, "And take that for those worthless deals with Sayoko!"

"Mara?" Urd called out before leaning over to look inside the arcade. While getting ready to quickly dodge in case she was attacked, Urd playfully waved at Mara.

Mara was charging up another wind spell before she realized Urd was in front of her. After dispelling the built-up spell energy, Mara then replied with, "Urd? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for help. Those freaks kidnapped Skuld and some other kids," Urd quickly answered as she walked inside and towards Mara.

"Well, I'd like to help… but nothing is-" Mara said before Urd looked her in the eyes with an angry glare.

"Mara, you're gonna help me or else…." Urd quietly said as she was trying to figure out how much to hurt Mara to make her help without wrecking the demon's ability to do so.

"Lady Hild told me to protect this place! She kinda likes it for some unknown reason and doesn't want those Klowns putting in any traps here! Because Those freaks keep on trying to enter, I can't help you for free!" Mara responded with a tiny bit of fear in her voice. Then for some reason, anger began to enter her as she said, "So that doesn't give you the right to order me around! Either make a deal or leave!"

"Mara, I can make your life completely miserable, either as a goddess or demon," Urd said as she leaned towards Mara, their faces inches apart. "And trust me, you'd rather have me making trouble for you as a goddess, where I'm limited in doing so."

"Well, maybe if you-" Mara growled before more high-pitched laughing got their attention.

Standing right near them, Ruby the Klown giggled as it held two cotton candy guns, aimed at the goddess and demon.

"Stay out of this!" Mara and Urd growled before they punched Ruby right in the noise. They started to turn around to continue to glare at each other when Rudy began to screech and spin around, vanishing in a pink-colored whirlwind.

"So not only are the klowns bugs, their nose is a big old weakspot!" Urd said before laughing.

"They're glitches? Didn't your side make them all look like weird rabbit things?" Mara asked, all anger seemingly vanished.

"Yeah, but it seems like the weird little things wound up becoming freak big things somehow... " Urd explained. "So you gonna help me or what?"

"Can't, remember? Protecting this while Lady Hild is out," Mara said as she gestured around the room of long-forgotten arcade machines. "But chances are they're taking you sister back to their base or something. I'd do it in a similar situation. Think I actually did once with your help when I seperated you into two. Maybe you can follow one of clowns back?"

Urd then recalled the alarm before she said, "Skuld made something that could find that spot…"

Mara observed Urd leave the arcade through the door and then watched as Urd flew in the air, towards the Temple where she lived.

"Huh… Well, that was an amusing diversion…" Mara muttered as she watched Urd fly far enough way to vanish into a speck in the sky. A klown then leaned into the front door, making Mara smile as she aimed her index finger at its nose and fired off a small fireball. As the Klown screeched as it began to vanished, Mara cackled.

-oOo-

On the way back to the temple, Urd saw Belldandy, leaping from telephone pole to telephone pole. Urd flew down and called out, "Bell, I'll meet you back at the temple!"

"Where's Skuld and the others?" Belldandy called out as she began to leap after Urd.

It took Urd a few seconds to calm herself down enough to answer. "Klowns kidnapped them. Gonna fry the whole lot of them for it and get them all back."

"Sayoko might know where their base might be," Belldandy said. Urd wasn't close enough to tell, but Belldandy's features started to gain a slight hard edge to them, like whenever her friends were in trouble. Only now was one of the few times Belldandy briefly worried that she and her sisters might not be able to save everyone.

Urd's response was, "Good, she's useful for once."

The two goddesses stayed silent, either because they couldn't think of what to say or to avoid any Klowns from following after them.

-oOo-

_Moments later..._

Sayoko and Keiichi were watching the hole in the wall when they heard Urd call out, "Why is there a hole in the kitchen wall?"

"Urd!" Keiichi happily cried out. He was about to run to hug Belldandy, but Urd stopped him by holding up her hand.

"Don't be so chipper…" Urd replied as she and Belldandy walked in through the hole. "Klowns took the kids. Sayoko, spit up where the Klown's base is. Now."

Before Sayoko could say anything, Belldandy said, "Urd, before you and Skuld left, she agreed to lead us to it."

"Then let's go." Urd said.

Belldandy looked at Keiichi and said, "Get your beemer ready and remember, come back here. Don't fight the clowns."

"Gotcha." Keiichi said with a nod before he left for the garage.

Sayoko began to follow after him until she heard Belldandy ask, " Urd, I saw that you were heading away from Mara and Hild's current residence. Why were you there?"

Sayoko decided to stay close enough to listen as Urd said, "Wound up near there while I was chasing after Skuld. Learned that the Klowns are bugs because Skuld was able to get rid of them with my debugging hammer.. When Skuld got captured, I lost track of her and then I wandered over to the arcade because Mara was flinging Klowns around. After trying and failing to get Mara to help me find Skuld, I learned that the Klown's big red noses are a big old weakpoint."

Sayoko looked around saw a slingshot and a bag of marbles in a partially opened dresser. Carefully opening it, Sayoko pocketed both and snuck away to Urd's room to see if she could find something for later. The time where Sayoko placed headphones playing music on Urd's was the only time she got a glimpse in Urd's room. Seeing that many bottles got Sayoko's interest back then for a few moments.

'_Perhaps I can find a few things there...' _ Sayoko thought as she neared URd's room..

"Well, let's head to the Garage. Keiichi's started up his beemer by now…" Urd muttered as she began to head towards the garage. Belldandy nodded before she followed after Urd.

-oOo-

Another overweight Klown, with red hair and wearing a pink and white costume with an enormous pale blue frill around the neck walked into one of Nekomi's orphanage. This Klown was Fatso's brother, Chubby. Chubby licked its lips as it looked at its cotton candy gun. (2)

However, no matter what room it looked in, Chubby discovered each room was empty! Like there was never any children here!

It growled as it stomped towards another room before it heard some young girl giggling. Chubby's angry sneer curled upwards into a smile before it turned around. However, the smile turned into a look of confusion when it spotted a girl with caramel-colored skin sitting on the wall, like she was obeying a different law of gravity than everything else on the planet.

"Sorry, Klown, but you got here too late…" Chibi-Hild said before she held her palm out to the Klown.

Chubby made a confused noise before a large fiery hand shot of of Chibi-Hild's palm, slamming the Klown into the floor. The fragment of the Daimakaichō noticed that the nose of the Klown popped like a balloon when the fire hit it. Once the fiery hand disappeared, The Klown began to shriek as pink lines surrounded it before it vanished.

"Huh... " Chibi-Hild said before she teleported elsewhere.

-oOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum. The Balloon sword were thought up by Spatial Chronaut of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

(1) Both the bubble gum pistol and the Balloon Ray gun have pages on the Killer Klown Wiki.

(2) Chubby did appear in the Killer Klowns movie. The Killer Klown Wiki claims Chubby is Fatso's brother. I suspect it may be due to how similar they look.


	9. Let's go to the Big Top!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi rode his Beemer, Belldandy sat behind him, and Sayoko was in the sidecar. Urd flew besides them. Sayoko gave directions to the campgrounds, while Urd kept checking Skuld's alarm. Almost all but the glitch's power level were either nearly full or getting near it, signifying that they were getting nearer to the Klowns' base.

Belldandy, Keiichi, and Sayoko were surprised when no one was at the campground entrance as Keiichi parked his Beemer.

"Kinda creepy, eh?" Urd asked, as her eyes darted around, looking for something colorful and clown-shaped to blast into bits. "Almost like a scary movie where the heroes march into the monster's den."

"Urd, please don't say things like that…" Keiichi muttered as Belldandy got off of the Beemer. He blushed when Belldandy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, remember. You and Sayoko are to go back to the temple. We'll create a big enough ruckus that the clowns in town will draw back," Belldandy explained.

"We'll also rescue Skuld and she'll make a bomb to destroy the Clown base," Urd said. A thought occurred to her. "Don't go to the temple. Go to the abandoned Arcade and ask for sanctuary. Tell them the payment will be me hanging out with them for a few days. Hild will accept it."

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and asked, "Will she?"

The wind goddess nodded before she said, "I'm certain of it. When we get back, I'll then call and get permission to revive everyone that died at the hands of these things."

"That's good to hear. Isn't Sayoko?" Keiichi asked as he and Belldandy looked at their passenger.

Sayoko stared at the woods as she quietly muttered in an angry tone, "Yeah, sure… I just want those freaks dead for what they done..."

"Sayoko, are you-" Keiichi asked before he realized what the answer would be.

"Sayoko…" Belldandy said before Urd grabbed her shoulder and began to drag her towards the forest."

"Third campground was where Toshiyuki and your two friends saw that tent, but it vanished when he came back to it with the cops. Maybe it's back or still around there," Sayoko asked.

"Eh, we'll use this to find them," Urd said as she held up Skuld's bug alarm. "Go get going!"

"Can't we stay until you are out of sight? Otherwise, Keiichi will be a bit of a worrywort," Sayoko asked.

Urd was about to refuse, but Belldandy said, "Alright, but then quickly leave afterwards."

Keiichi nodded, while Sayoko kept looking at the forest. Belldandy then shook off Urd's hand and began to walk. Urd shrugged, but then a smile got on her face.

"Try to keep up, Bell!" Urd said, before she began to fly faster. Belldandy's eyes narrowed and she began to run after Urd.

Once the two goddesses were out of sight, Keiichi said, "Well, I guess we should go to the arc-"

He never got to finish, as Sayoko had pulled out a rag doused with something from a bottle labeled 'sleeping potion (Safe for humans)' and covered his mouth with it.

"Sorry, Keiichi, but I'm not going to go back with you and I can't risk you following me…" Sayoko said as Keiichi fell unconscious. She then dragged his body into the side car before she followed after Belldandy and Urd, making sure she wasn't going to be spotted. Since Belldandy was walking, the trail would be easier to follow than if both goddesses were both flying.

-oOo-

It took some time, but Urd and Belldandy found the Circus Tent.

"Red and yellow… That's one of the poisonous snakes on this planet… Coral Snake, I think," Urd said before she flew around the tent, looking for an entrance.

"I almost think so, but don't they have a few black lines as well?" Belldandy replied as she walked up to the tent and put her hand near the tent. Almost immediately, the tent opened up. Inside was a metal hallway that was longer than the outside of the tent.

"Can't find… Oh…" Urd uttered as she neared Belldandy. "So let's go and find the kids."

Belldandy nodded before the two entered the hallway and the tent curtain closed behind. A minute or two later, Sayoko walked up to where she saw Belldandy and Urd entered, put her hand up near the tent, watched the tent curtain open, and entered as well.

-oOo-

As the two goddesses wandered down the metal hallway, Urd was quickly looking around as she asked, "So where in this freaky place do you think Skuld and the others are? On this floor or on another floor?"

"Perhaps we can find a terminal and you can find out?" Belldandy asked as she summoned her staff. Her senses and Valkyrie training were whispering to her that she prepare for battle. "And you seem nervous. What's wrong?"

As they turned a corner, Urd answered, "This place shouldn't be and I can feel it in my bones. I think we've encountered what mortals mean when they sense something supernaturally freaky. As for your other question, if we can find a terminal I can use, I'll get to it."

Belldandy's reply was to nod as they neared three doors. She asked, "So what door shall we try first?"

"Just a minute…" Urd said before she used an UrdBolt to create a small line in the ceiling. "There, now we'll know if we've come back. As for what door…"

Urd flew over and knocked on the door to the left. It didn't open, so she tried the door on the right. It didn't open either.

"Let's hope this one is op-" Urd said as she reached for the middle door. When her hand got near it, the door opened, revealing a small room. A quick look inside revealed it to be an elevator because of the panel of buttons near the door. "Elevator, Belldandy. Split up or stay together?"

As Belldandy walked into the elevator, she gave Urd a look of slight disbelief as she said, "We're in enemy territory, staying together is our best option."

"So what floor then?" Urd asked as the doors closed.

"Let's try to go at this logically," Belldandy said.

Urd rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before she said, "This place is freaky, so that might not be in our best interest."

Before Belldandy could respond, Urd quickly pressed a button in the middle of the panel. Belldandy quickly exclaimed,"Urd! How could you!"

"Well, we'll take a look around and then we'll do your suggestion." Urd said with a shrug as the elevator began to move.

Belldandy glared at Urd, who was able to ignore it at the moment. Finding Skuld and the kids was more important at the moment.

-oOo-

Sayoko was wandering the hallway, hiding behind some structures every so often to keep out of the goddesses' vision. She watched as they entered the elevator and the door closing behind them.

The left door then opened and Slam walked out. It looked around for a moment before Sayoko brought out the slingshot and a marble. She took aim and fired.

When Slam shrieked and vanished in a pink tornado, Sayoko smiled as she said, "That's one"

She then left the alcove she was hiding in and began to walk towards the door, aiming another marble. another Klown leaned his head out to see why Slam screamed.

Another hit and another shriek.

"That's two. Let's see how many I can hit for you, Toshiyuki," Sayoko said as she neared the door. Behind it was what looked like an armory, with all the gun-like things on shelves.

She walked up to one shelf and picked a cotton candy cocoon gun. After looking at it at various angles, she shrugged before she put the gun down.

'_Since we're in what looks like a cheap set for a Alien space ship, these freaks probably made their weapons unable to fire at them or effect them…' _Sayoko thought as she looked around for anything she might be able to use with the slingshot.

A blast of pink lightning barely missed her. So she dove behind a line of shelves and looked at who tried to kill her. As expected, it was another Klown. Sayoko smirked before firing another marble at its nose.

"Heh. Third one and this is starting to get fun…" Sayoko muttered as she waited for another Klown to enter.

After a few moments, she grabbed a cotton candy cocoon gun and tossed it out the door.

Two or three lines of pink lightning hit around the thrown gun.

'Shit… spoke too soon...' Sayoko thought before she began to push a shelf down to its side, so she could have cover.

When it fell down, it made the expected loud noise, making the Klown jump out and fired into the armory. Though the Klowns' cotton candy cocoon guns didn't hit anywhere near Sayoko as she quickly hid behind the fallen shelf, she still shivered in fear.

She leaned out a bit and fired. Though she didn't hit the nose, a Klown still cried out in pain from a marble hitting its eye. The next shot did hit its mark.

Though the beams got close and closer, the shelf somehow deflected the beams. Every so often, Sayoko fired another marble. Either she hit their eyes or mouths, but she did manage to hit their noses. The pseudo-shootout did manage to take a third of the marbles in the bag.

"Six… I hope…" Sayoko muttered after the last Klown vanished in a pink tornado. After a few moments, she nervously walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and looked out the door, praying she wouldn't be blasted the moment she looked out.

No Klowns. She smiled for a moment before she got on her knees and gathered the marbles on the floor.

'_Might as well take the elevator,' _Sayoko thought as she stood up.

-oOo-

Both Belldandy and Urd were pleased when the elevator came to a stop and opened up. Urd was about to rush out, but was stopped when Belldandy quickly used her staff to block her from leaving.

"What the hell, Bell?" Urd exclaimed. Belldandy gestured with her free hand to outside the elevator.

Just outside was a room with many large piles of Cotton candy being hung in various alcoves. Urd leaned downward a bit. From what she could see, the room was very large and the walls were covered with alcoves, each with large cotton candy piles being hung, though a single one a few stories above seemed to be swaying for a moment. There was a two storied platform in the center of the room, also lined with cotton candy-filled alcoves

"I… don't get it. So we found the food stor..age…" Urd asked before she noticed the expression on Belldandy's face. The Norn of the present was mostly stone-face, save for the corners of her eyes that were tearing up. "Bell, what's wrong with this room?"

"It might be easier to show you…" Belldandy said as she marched forward, occasionally looking around, like she expected something to attack her. when she neared one of the piles of cotton candy. As Belldandy nervously reached for the cotton candy, she explained. "Skuld found some of these at Sentaro's home and tore a piece off."

"So whaa…" Urd said as Belldandy tore a piece off.

It took Urd and Belldandy to recognize who it was, but within the cotton candy was Chihiro Fujimi, or rather, what was left of her. The two goddesses could only see her face, which was somehow melting or turning into blood.

Urd took a deep breath as she slowly stepped out of the elevator, going towards Belldandy.

"Bell, please let this be some horrible prank… I'll forgive you if it is, just don't ever do it again…" Urd asked in a worried tone as she held out her hands in a pleading manner.

As Belldandy shook her head as she tore off a piece of another cotton candy cocoon gun. Behind it was some middle-aged man who wore glasses. Urd didn't recognise who it was, but Belldandy did within a few moments.

"His last name is Ozawa and he was once a teacher of Keiichi's. Keiichi claimed that Ozawa was out to get him…" Belldandy said.

Both Belldandy and Urd stepped near a pair of cocoons. they looked at each other, nodded and tore off a piece to see who was within it.

"Diana Lockheed and David Proter… what were they doing here?" Belldandy asked.

Urd rubbed her chin in thought before she answered, "Didn't Sayoko say Aoshima and the cops were told that some people had been missing here? Maybe they went camping?"

"I have my doubts… there's better places to camp than in Japan," Belldandy said as she began to walk around. After a few moments, she saw that behind the platform that was out of sight of the elevator, was a small storage area with two large rubber balls. In one was Skuld and in another was Hijiri and Sentaro.

Belldandy didn't waste any time and rushed over. Urd did as well when she saw Belldandy run.

"Skuld! Hijiri! Sentaro!" Belldandy exclaimed as she got over to the rubber balls. All three children were crying. As she got down on her knees, she put her hand out straight, wind began to circle around her palm. Belldandy then used her hand to quickly cut open the two rubber balls.

"Belldandy!" Skuld, Hijiri, and Sentaro exclaimed as they quickly hugged Belldandy.

"You're safe now., so let's get you three out of here…" Belldandy said as she hugged back.

"If we're lucky, then Keiichi decided to be dumb and stay behind," Urd said as she got on her knees to use a quick scan spell on the kids. Once it was done, she said "All three are clean."

"Alright, everyone, it's time to leave," Beldlandy said, making the kids stop hugging her.

Just as Belldandy stood up, pink lightning came down, hitting Sentaro and Hijiri, wrapping them in cotton candy cocoons.

Skuld screamed as she backed away from the cocoons, while both Belldandy and Urd looked up at where the shot came out.

Standing at the side of the previously swaying cocoon, was a smirking Jumbo.

-oOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.


	10. Enjoy the fireworks, kids!

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy's breathing began to get shallow while she tightened her grip on her staff as she looked at the two cocoons that contained the corpses of Sentaro and Hijiri.

Urd quickly charged up an UrdBolt as she yelled, "Eat UrdBolt, Clo-"

She had been interrupted by a small explosion and then Jumbo screaming before it spun its way into oblivion.

Urd and Belldandy looked at the third member of their party, Skuld. She was hyperventilating and had her arm stretched out, showing that she threw one of her Skuld bombs at Jumbo's head.

"He… He… He killed Sentaro… an-an-and Hijiri…" Skuld uttered before she fell to her knees and began to cry. She covered her face with her hands as she wept.

Belldandy walked over to her crying sister, as did Urd. The norn of the present placed her hand on the youngest sister's shoulders. They waited until Skuld began to calm down a little.

"Skuld, I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring everyone back after we deal with this alien mess," Belldandy quietly said, though there was an odd look in Belldandy's eyes that worried Urd. It was like there was a part of Belldandy's mind focused on other matters, ones that Urd was a bit afraid to contemplate.

"I'll even pull any and all strings I have to insure it," Urd stated as she looked around for any Klowns that might still be around, waiting for an opening to attack the Goddesses.

Skuld looked at both Urd and Belldandy before nodding at the latter.

Belldandy took a deep breath as she bit her lower lip while she thought, '_I should wait until she calms down more, but time is of the essence when in enemy territory.'_

"Skuld, I hate to ask this so soon, but we need you to make a bomb. One powerful enough to destroy this base," Belldandy said, feeling quite low for asking Skuld in a time like the current one.

Skuld sniffed for a few moments before she quietly said,"...Need materials and an idea of where to p-place the bomb."

"Well, I can help with the latter once we find a terminal," Urd said as she got on her knees and turned around. "Bell's a better physical fighter, so I'll carry you, squirt."

Skuld didn't say anything as she climbed onto Urd's back.

'_Okay, she didn't react like I thought she did… We're gonna need to her see a therapist afterwards…'_ Urd thought. '_I hope one of the medical gods is willing to come to earth and see her...'_

"Let's head to the elevator and get back to the floor we left," Belldandy said, leading the way to the elevator. Skuld looked back at the two small cocoons as Belldandy and Urd walked away from them.

-oOo-

A klown patrolling the area around the Klowns' spaceship neared the parking lot. It made a 'Hn?' noise when it spotted the unconscious Keiichi in the passenger's side of his beemer. It chuckled for a moment before it pulled out its cotton candy gun and began to march over to Keiichi.

When the Klown reached the pavement, it was hit in the face by a wind spell with a sledgehammer-like force. It screamed for a moment before it vanished in a pink whirlwind, like so many other klowns that night.

Chibi-Hild then flew down and sat in the Beemer's seat. She looked over at Keiichi and said, "Can't have you dying this night, Keiichi. You've been too entertaining."

-oOo-

Sayoko smiled as the elevator door opened. No one was inside, so she walked in. She was about to press a button when the door closed and began to move.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit…" Sayoko uttered as she looked around in a panic. She then aimed a marble at the door and prepared herself as best she could for the Klown that probably would be there when the door opened.

Sayoko and the Norns were surprised to see each other.

Sayoko put down the slingshot and chuckled, "Glad I met you guys…"

"What the hell, Sayoko?! We told you to go to the arcade and stay there! You could di-" Urd yelled, stopping when Skuld trembled and hugged her tighter.

Sayoko looked at Belldandy, who looked quite angry.

"Sayoko, my sister is right. What possessed you to even enter?" Belldandy asked, no longer seeming like the gentle goddess she usually was.

Sayoko took a breath before she answered, "Revenge. Toshiyuki was killed by these freaks, so I wanted to take down as many as I can. Besides, if you can revive him, you can revive me if something goes wrong."

Sayoko didn't expect the slap that nearly flung her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Sayoko asked as she rubbed the area where she had been slapped, while glaring at Belldandy. Belldandy was glaring right back.

"Don't ever sacrifice yourself like that for revenge!" Belldandy stated, walking forward a little, so that her face was only a few inches away from Sayoko's. "We are leaving right now and then I will be coming back with a bomb to destroy this horrid place."

"I found a spot where the weapons are being kept. If I show you where it is, can I stay?" Sayoko asked, doing her best to hide her fear from Belldandy.

"Where?" Urd asked.

"On the floor where we all entered," Sayoko answered, making Urd sigh in an annoyed tone.

"And we have no idea where that might be…" Urd muttered.

"Why not press the button that sent you to this floor?" Sayoko asked.

"That would be stupid and it wouldn't-" Urd replied before she thought some more. She sighed again before muttering, "Then again, this place wasn't built by sane minds…"

So Belldandy entered the elevator. On a whim, Urd looked off to the side at the cotton candy cocoons and tore a piece of cotton candy off of one.

Her eyes widened at who was inside of it as Belldandy asked, "Urd?"

"C-Coming, Bell," Urd muttered as she hatily placed the cotton candy back and entered the elevator.

"Urd?" Belldandy asked, her usual kind self starting to come back for the moment. Once Urd entered, Urd pressed the button that sent them to the cotton candy cocoon room and the elevator began to go down.

"They got him… They got Shohei…" Urd quietly muttered. Her eyes were wide in either horror or fear, Belldandy couldn't tell.

"Urd…" Belldandy said as she reached out for both her sisters.

"Urd, before dawn breaks, every single one of these damn klowns is going to be in a million pieces," Sayoko spat out.

Urd took a sharp breath. The horror she felt was burned away by the desire for revenge.

"Right. A few UrdBolts and any klown that gets in my way are dead," Urd said as she began breathing in a way that made it seem like she was only breathing to distract herself for the moment before the elevator opened. Urd looked up and spotted the mark on the ceiling she made. On the ground was several brightly-colored guns "So where's the armory?"

Sayoko walked to the door that had opened for it. It took a moment, but it opened. The turned-over shelf was still on the floor.

"Huh… Wonder why it didn't open for us…" Urd muttered as she walked in and then bent down. "Alright, Skuld. Make the bomb that'll send all the clowns to hell."

Skuld quietly got off, went over to a shelf that still had weapons on it, took out a few tools from her hammerspace, and began to take apart the various Klown weapons. Urd spotted what looked like a pullout terminal at a wall in the armory.

"Bell's gonna guard, I'll go hack the database, and you keep on eye on Skuld," Urd quietly said to Sayoko in a tone that implied bad things would happen if Skuld somehow went missing while the two goddesses were looking away. Skuld made a frame for the bomb, as well as converting the guns' power sources into bombs.

"Gotcha," Sayoko said as Skuld began to put in as some of her more destructive bombs into the frame.

Urd went over to the wall and pulled out the terminal. Her eye twitched for a few moments as she tried to read the words on screen. The font seemed to be in a cartoonish way and a bit hard to read. The only saving grace was that trying to find a map and how to get to places was easy.

"Alright, now to check where a good spot would be for the bomb," Urd stated. She looked at Skuld, who seemed to be finished with the bomb. It kind of looked like a rainbow-colored Kettle Krazy Popcorn Popper, but with grenades inside of it. taking a glance at Skuld, Urd noticed something missing on the bomb. "Skuld, where's the timer?"

"No parts for it…" Skuld muttered as she hugged her knees and stared at the bomb.

"Yeesh, this ship just screams 'bad plan'. It seems like a good amount of the innards exists in a space warp… Which means power core would be the best place for the bomb. No power core, no space warp, no ship," Urd muttered as she looked back briefly to commit the ship's map to memory and what buttons on the elevator went to. She then looked around and asked, "Anyone got a watch?"

"I have a wristwatch," Sayoko said as she pulled her sleeve back to show off her expensive watch.

"Skuld, can you use that?" Urd asked as she put the terminal back into the wall. When she didn't hear any response from her younger sister, Urd looked at Skuld. Seeing that Skuld was still staring at the bomb, Urd walked over to her, got down on her knees and asked in a worried tone, "Skuld?"

"I couldn't save them.. I couldn't save…" Skuld said before she began to cry once more.

Urd then looked at Belldandy and asked, "Bell, take Skuld out of here. I'll get Sayoko to the powercore and we'll try to set something up, so we can leave as fast as we can."

Belldandy then realized something before she asked something in such a flat tone that Urd got more scared. "Sayoko, what did you to Keiichi to get him to let you come in?"

Sayoko took a deep breath, having a slight idea how much trouble she was in before she answered, "I… Uh… Knocked him out with something labeled sleeping potion for humans from Urd's room?"

Almost in an instant, Sayoko's back was slammed into a wall and her throat being gripped by Belldandy's fist. The heiress looked into Belldandy's eyes and she wished she hadn't, for the goddess's eyes were burning with fury.

"If any of those klowns gets to Keiichi… I will hold you personally responsible, Mishima, and I will punish you," Belldandy hissed.

Sayoko's response was to utter, "Then… Let… Me.. de.. ton… nate bomb."

"Bell! Get Skuld out of here and check on Keiichi! I'll take Sayoko!" Urd loudly ordered. It took Belldandy a few seconds but she let go of Sayoko and walked over to Skuld. "Chances are the Klowns know we're here, so no mercy, Bell."

Belldandy bent down and gently said, "Skuld, let's go wake Keiichi and then get to a phone."

At first, it seemed like Skuld wasn't listening, but eventually, she stood up. "Belldandy offered her hand and Skuld took it before they began to walk out of the armory.

Once Belldandy and Skuld were out of sight, Urd glared at Sayoko and stated, "Don't think for a moment I did that to save your hide. At the moment, all you're good for is to detonate that bomb 15 minutes after I leave you at the ship's power core."

As Urd picked up the bomb, Sayoko coughed for a moment before she asked in a raspy tone, "That's rather heartless of you…"

"One, you volunteered when Bell shoved you against the wall. Two, you took a potion from my room and used it on someone. Three, you used it on Keiichi. If I didn't need you conscious, I'd fry your sorry butt into dreamland," Urd said as she walked out of the room. "Now stop stalling and get into the elevator!"

Sayoko rubbed her throat as she followed after Urd and muttered, "Your sister has one hell of a grip, if you hadn't noticed!"

"You deserved it," Urd said as the two entered the elevator and pressed a button near the bottom of the panel. After the door closed, Urd pointed a finger towards the door and began to charge up a spell.

"What are you doing?" Sayoko asked.

"Wait and see…" Urd muttered.

-oOo-

Belldandy and Skuld turned a corner and saw something that made them pause.

A crowd of frowning Klowns, all with weapons aimed at the two goddesses. Belldandy's free hand opened up, like she was now holding a baseball. In it, air spun around around faster and faster.

"Skuld, close your eyes," Belldandy said as a few Klowns began to giggle.

"Ready!" One Klown croaked.

"Why?" Skuld quietly muttered in a deadpan tone, almost in a whisper.

"It won't be pretty," Belldandy replied as she squeezed both Skuld's hand and the ball of air.

"Aim!" The Klown uttered, as Belldandy let the ball of air go.

A wall of air expanded from Belldandy's hand and rushed towards the crowd of Klowns. Their clothes and noses were shredded, like there was invisible sickles within the wind. All of the Klowns screeched before vanishing. The wall continues onwards, even turning corners and splitting when it encountered forks and intersections. A dark part of Belldandy enjoyed the screeches of any Klown hit by the wall of wind.

"Let's go, Skuld," Belldandy quietly said as she and Skuld walked pass the area once blocked by Klowns.

-oOo-

The elevator stopped. Unlike before, the doors opened up slowly.

"Oh, dammit…" Sayoko uttered when she and Urd saw that behind the doors, was a large crowd of ghastly grinning Klowns armed with their brightly-colored pistols, intent on more cotton candy cocoons.

Urd merely fired off the spell she had been charging up. A bolt of energy left her finger, hit one Klown in the nose, then bounced off and hit another Klown's nose, and so one, occasionally hitting a wall to hit the next line of Klowns. Any Klown nose that got hit, popped and the Klown vanished. All of which happening in an instant.

As the bolt of energy bounced out of sight,Sayoko asked, "So when will that disappear?"

"When it runs out of energy or when it can't find any Klowns within two hours," Urd said as the doors closed and the elevator continued on its way to the ship's power core. She still had her finger pointed at the door.

"Huh... " Sayoko muttered as the elevator stopped. Unlike before, it opened up to an extremely large room. One with a large tower that crackled with energy. The only ground they could step on was barely a six by six meter platform. "This it?"

"Yup. When we revive you, do you want your memories of this?" Urd asked as she pulled out a terminal out of the wall and began to press a few buttons on the screen with one hand, as the other was still holding the bomb.

Sayoko closed her eyes and shook her head before she said, "No, I'd rather not. I'd like to live without a nightmare of Toshiyuki dying by my side while I'm getting him to safety."

Urd paused for a moment before she put the bomb down on the ground and… smashed her face into the terminal.

Sayoko tilted her head as Urd rubbed her nose as she muttered, "Ow… Ow… Klown terminal does not count as a screen enough for my transportation medium…"

"Wha…?" Sayoko asked.

Urd looked at her and said, "I felt merciful enough to try and make sure of a way to take you off the ship before it blows up. Got a mirror?"

Sayoko searched through her pockets and found her small makeup mirror. Urd smiled and said, "Good. I'll make sure to have Belldandy save you before we activate the bomb."

Urd then went back to typing. A few moments later, she closed the terminal and said, "Alright, I'll let Bell know. After I enter the elevator, you're stuck in this room until Bell comes. The ship's gonna fly up as high as possible during that time."

"What's gonna stop the Klowns entering the elevator?" Sayoko asked.

"Every elevator's gonna go on lockdown, except the one I'm on. Once I get off, even this elevator's not gonna work," Urd answered as she entered the elevator. Just before it closed, Urd said, "Good luck."

Sayoko looked at her watch and muttered, "Could've given me a weapon or something…"

-oOo-

As soon as Belldandy and Skuld exited the Big top ship, Belldandy asked, "Skuld, do you want a piggyback ride?"

Skuld nodded, so Belldandy got on her knees and Skuld climbed on. Belldandy slowly stood up and made sure that Skuld had a tight grip on her back. Belldandy looked back and almost smiled at how Skuld rubbed her face into Belldandy's back. The Norn of the present looked ahead and flew towards the parking lot, dodging each tree in the way, even making sure that not even a branch scratched Skuld.

When Belldandy reached the parking lot, she was extremely glad to see Keiichi safe and asleep in the Beemer's sidecar. A small look to his side showed why he was safe.

Belldandy landed near the Beemer, she said, "Thank you, Hild. You have-"

"I think that I have an idea of how glad you are. I've spent a long time having faith in someone protecting a person who has a place in my heart," chibi-Hild said as she leapt off the beemer. "So where's Urd?"

"Back on the ship. She'll be along shortly," Belldandy said as she bent down to let Skuld off. Almost a minute later, Belldandy stood back up when Skuld didn't make a noise, or tried to stand up on her own.

"Huh… y'know, I know a few people who can help Skuld, if you want me to. Since I like her, the price would be really cheap!" Chibi-Hild said as she leaned to the side to try and look at Skuld..

"I'll think about it," Belldandy answered.

-oOo-

When the elevator opened up, Urd looked up and checked the ceiling outside the elevator. The burn mark was there, so Urd floated into the air and flew through the corridors.

'_No Klowns… guess Belldandy was either throughout or the klowns didn't consider her a threat… Probably the first one...' _Urd thought as she traveled through the halls and neared the exit.

When Urd exited the door, she watched at the Big Top ship began to fly up. Urd paused for a moment to watch the ship fly higher and higher as she thought, '_I hope Skuld's fireworks are nice and big!'_

Urd then flew off towards the parking lot, though she kept hitting various branches. When she stopped near the beemer, she began to pick out the branches as she said, "Okay, if everything goes well, we have like 10 minutes or so before we get a big boom."

Urd paused when she heard Chibi-Hild say, "That's good to hear!"

Urd glared at Chibi-Hild and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was protecting Sleeping beauty here while you and Belldandy were out killing the Klowns," Chibi-Hild answered, gesturing to the still unconscious Keiichi. Urd looked over at Belldandy, who nodded.

Urd then went back to glaring at Chibi-Hild and said, "Well, I guess that's good… But I'm here now and so's Bell, so you're not needed."

Before Belldandy could say anything, Chibi-Hild glared at Urd and said, "You have a pretty good of my intentions. You have a good idea of the Klowns' intentions, which are pretty bad, going by how Skuld doesn't seem to respond much to anything around her."

"Urd?!" Belldandy loudly asked.

"Bell and I both have enough power and awareness to handle any Klown that tries anything, and Sayoko's gonna blow their ship up in a little bit. I take it that you protected Keiichi, So I thank you for that," Urd replied to Chibi-Hild's words. "So make like a tree and leave!"

"Oh-ho! A tree joke, right near a park! I bet that taxed your brain to come up with that!" Chibi-Hild responded.

-oOo-

All of a sudden, some tinny music began to play in the Power core room Sayoko was in. She looked around.

Elevator door was still closed and no amount of trying to open it seemed to work.

Looking down gave the special kind of vertigo that staring into an abyss gave.

Looking up….

Looking up was a mistake, as Sayoko learned.

Above was a large Klown, wires attached to its wrists, back, head, and ankles, like a marionette. It looked down with a wicked gleam and let out a low roar. The closer and closer it got, Sayoko shook more and more. Going by how big its hand was when it brushed against a wall, the heiress guessed that the Klown was big enough that she was no bigger than a doll to it.

When its feet were getting closer to the platform, the Klown began to kick around. Sayoko quickly looked at her watch.

'_Dammit, where are you, Belldandy!?' _Sayoko thought. as she grabbed the bomb. '_Then again, I guess you never expected Klownzilla to appear, Urd...'_

The Giant Klown marionette leered at her before letting out a roar, one loud enough that Sayoko almost dropped the bomb. As it began to reach for her with one of its hands, Sayoko gave one last glare at it before she pressed the buttons on the bomb.

-oOo-

"I said, beat it, Hild or I'll see how many times I can get you bounce on the nearest lake!" Urd yelled as Belldandy managed to get Skuld to stand up on her own.

"Y'know, I really thought that-" Chibi-Hild angrily said before an explosion was heard. They all looked up at the sky, where the Big Top Ship was now a bright explosion in starry night.

"Oh, shit… I… forgot.. Sayoko..." Urd said before she and everyone was covered in some odd foamy stuff. As she began to wipe the stuff off herself, Urd muttered, "Yuck, yuck, and double yuck…"

As Belldandy wiped the stuff off her face, she tasted a little bit and said, "Kinda familiar… Like... Like…"

Her eyes widen in horror as she remembered Aoshima and his fate.

"KEIICHI!" Belldandy shrieked as she rushed over to the Beemer. Alas, the large amount of Acid pie filling did its work in merely a matter of moments and left only the Beemer and some scraps of clothing.

-oOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum. Spatial Chronaut and vanagandr helped out a lot with this chapter.

To those that want a bad end, this is where the fic ends for you. Pretend that Belldandy's request was refused. Because of how… quickly the Manga's end felt, I'm tempted to put myself into this camp, purely out of spite.

To those that want a happy end, like how the _Ah! My Goddess, _series goes, no matter the cost might be, please wait for the next chapter.


	11. The circus goes away

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Killer Klowns from Outer Space_

-oOoOoOo-

"Keiichi!" Belldandy screamed once again as she rushed over to the beemer and began to use a healing spell.

Chibi-Hild slowly walked over to Belldandy, who didn't seem to remember that most healing spells don't work on the dead.

"Belldandy…" Chibi-Hild gently said as she neared the Beemer. She waved a finger about, cleaning the goddesses and herself of the acid pie filling. She left it on what remained on Keiichi and the beemer, as she didn't want to see what the acid pie filling did to him. When Chibi-Hild saw that Belldandy was standing over the beemer and was too focused on trying to heal Keiichi, she loudly said, "Belldandy! That spell can't heal the dead!"

Belldandy quickly looked at Chibi-Hild with a wild glare, one that would have made even Lind back away and get into a defensive posture. Chibi-Hild, being who she was and what she came from, merely narrowed her eyes.

"Belldandy, please calm down! Once you've gathered yourself, call the Daitenkaicho and ask to rewind time and place a few Valkyries to stop them! Y'know, like we planned!" Urd shouted as she hugged Skuld and turned her away from looking at the beemer..

Chibi-Hild and Belldandy continued to glare at each other, until the latter sniffled for a moment before she leaned against the beemer and slid down as she began to cry.

Chibi-Hild then walked back to Urd and then began to use a few spells that merely created sparks and flashy lights to get Skuld's attention. Urd kept on looking between Skuld and Belldandy before Chibi-Hild said, "I'll keep a watch over Skuld, you go help Belldandy."

"You better not-" Urd growled before Chibi-Hild gave her a pointed look.

"Tonight has not been a good night for any of us, so I'll be a good girl," Chibi-Hild said before Urd made an annoyed huff and walked over to Belldandy.

"Bell…" Urd said before she got tackle-hugged by a crying Belldandy. Urd blinked a few times before she began to rub Belldandy's back.

After some time, Belldandy's sobs began to slow and she managed to calm down.

"I'm… I'm... I'm sor-" Belldandy uttered as she began to stand up before Urd interrupted her.

"Look, this has been one really lousy night. Just calm down some more and then call. Let's have one good thing come out of this, alright?" Urd said as she sat up.

"Y-yes…" Belldandy replied as she helped Urd up. Urd nodded before she walked off to Chibi-Hild and Skuld. Belldandy took a deep breath before she walked to the nearest Park ranger's office. She stared at the phone for a few minutes before she sat down and reached for the phone. She muttered to herself, "You can do it, Belldandy. Just one phone call and this horrid night will never have existed."

Her fingers curled and uncurled, just above the phone's numberpad for a few moments. After taking another breath, she began to dial.

"~Hello, who is this?~" a heavenly voice asked.

"This is Belldandy, first class Goddess, unlimited. I wish to speak with the Daitenkaicho," Belldandy said.

"~Alright, please hold,~" The voice replied.

A few seconds later, Tyr's voice asked, "~Belldandy, how is everything?~"

Belldandy sniffled for a moment before she answered, "Not as well as I hoped. It'd been pretty bad…"

So Belldandy then began to explain what had happened that night.

-oOo-

"… And then Keiichi was killed in his sleep, with Sayoko killed on the space ship. So I think we need to time travel and prevent the Klowns from reaching Earth. Perhaps we can send a squad of Valkyries to intercept the ship?" Belldandy asked.

A few moments pass as Tyr thought about Belldandy's story and her request.

"~Since the Klowns were bugs who've somehow evolved sentience, it might be a good idea to prevent them from reaching Earth, especially since quite a few races have visited Earth from the moment you made a contract with Morisato…~" Tyr's voice said.

Before Belldandy could respond, there was an odd beepong from the phone.

"~Hello? Everyone still on?~" Hild's voice asked. Belldandy looked outside at Chibi-Hild, but the latter was still trying to entertain Skuld.

"~Hild? I thought-~" Tyr's voice asked, sounding quite surprised.

"~I can't see you, but I can still talk with you. Only reason I haven't until now is because I'd rather not use something so impersonal like a telephone," Hild's voice interrupted. "Anyways, I think both of you are being a bit shortsighted.~"

A few seconds passed. Belldandy looked surprised and horrified as various thoughts ran through her head.

Apparently, similar thoughts ran through Tyr's head, as he angrily uttered, "~You can't possibly think of weaponizing-~"

"~Oh, no! I'd never weaponize anything so unpredictable!~" Hild's voice responded. "~I was merely commenting on how shortsighted the two of you are on thinking that the Klowns immediately headed to Earth the moment they traveled into space.~"

"~Oh… Oh…. Ooooohhhhh…~" Tyr's voice uttered, with a tinge of horror entering his voice.

Belldandy's eyes grew a bit wide as she began to think of how long it takes to travel into space, as well as remembering a comment that Urd made.

'_Urd said that the ship's innards were in a space warp… It… It takes a lot of time to develop a device to do something that can do that for a ship, if one isn't a god or demon...' _Belldandy thought.

"~So while my mini-self on Earth was making a few deals, I and a few other demons were tracking the past of the Klowns' ship. We've tracked about 200 years or so and it seems like tonight wasn't their first excursion to Earth. I'm willing to have a few of my side work with your side to remove these bugs from the timeline,~" Hild's voice explained. "~I just want you and Belldandy to make a few concessions…~"

"~What are they?~" Tyr's voice asked, sounding both still horrified and suspicious of Hild's motives.

"~First, I want my deals that have been made tonight to remain untouched by any changes in the timeline,~" Hild's voice cooed.

"What deals were they?" Belldandy asked.

"~My mini-self made a large amount of deals at the orphanages in Nekomi, saving the children there from the Klowns,~" Hild's voice answered. "~Tyr, you haven't become so heartless that you'd tear children away from their new homes, just to spite me?~"

"~...Sometimes I dislike how you act, Hild..~" Tyr's voice muttered, sounding a bit angry.

"~As for for the second and final concession for tonight,~" Hild's voice said, barely hiding a chuckle. "It's a simple one for Belldandy…"

-oOo-

_One month later…_

Nekomi was back to normal. No one, save for gods demons, and other supernatural beings, remembered anything about the night with clowns, cotton candy, popcorn and rubber balls. A few did have a slight phobia for a time about anything colorful and relating to the circus, but even those fears would vanish over time.

Belldandy had finished waking everyone up at the temple and was going to put the finishing touches on the breakfast she was making. She smiled as she thought, '_Things are almost back to normal. Skuld's improved a lot and she's smiling a lot more, just like before.'_

Keiichi walked into the dining room with a yawn. As he sat down, he said, "Good morning, Bell. I hope you had a nice rest."

"I did. I hope you did as well," Belldandy cheerfully replied from the kitchen. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

Keiichi scratched the side of his head before he remembered and replied, "Ah! I was going to test some things Chihiro was planning on selling in Whirlwind."

"That's nice! I'm a bit surprised I wasn't told, though," Belldandy said as she brought in Keiichi's portion of breakfast.

"I guess she has something else planned for you?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy placed his breakfast in front of him.

Before Belldandy could say anything, Urd stumbled into the room before she stretched and yawned. Belldandy grew a bit annoyed, but was thankful that Keiichi's back was facing Urd, as the eldest Norn had forgotten to wear a bra, going by how her bosom jiggled a bit more than normal.

"It's too early…" Urd muttered as she vaguely wandered over to the table and sat down. She then rested her head on the table and began to fall asleep. Belldandy shook her head before she went to get Urd's and Skuld's breakfast, as the youngest was never far behind Urd.

Just as soon as Belldandy walked in and placed the two plates on the tabled, Skuld walked in, humming some song she heard on on the radio.

"Good morning, Skuld. Do you have anything planned for today?" Belldandy said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Well… I was planning on going to see Sentaro, since he has no school today," Skuld answered.

"And you, Urd? Do you have anything planned today?" Belldandy asked as she went to get her breakfast, pausing to see what Urd's answer would be. As she slowly sat up, Urd waved a hand around and created a Chibi-Urd, one that looked like how young she looked when she met Shohei.

"Going to see Shohei. Life's too short to wait for a second chance sometimes," Chibi-Urd cheerfully said, as she was more awake than her mainself. She grabbed a slice of toast from Urd's plate and walked away while eating it.

Urd looked up and glared at her smaller self as she muttered, "Maybe I should look into enrolling her into school… That'll teach her to steal food from me…"

As Belldandy came back and placed her breakfast on the table, she remarked, "Perhaps we should look into getting Skuld enrolled as well! It might help her down the line."

"Big sis!" Skuld whined.

Not liking the high-pitched whine, Urd glared at Skuld for a moment before getting a cat-like smile on her face. She then playfully said, "Maybe we should look into getting her into the same school as Sentaro?"

Skuld quickly shut up and gained a blush on her face, making Urd think, '_Point goes to Urd.'_

-oOo-

After Keiichi, Chibi-Urd, and Skuld left the temple, Urd watched as Belldandy walked into Keiichi's room. Now that she was more awake than at breakfast, Urd followed after Belldandy. she watched as Belldandy picked something off the floor.

"Keiichi forgot his wallet, didn't it?" Urd asked.

"It seems so. I'll bring it to him in a few moments," Belldandy quietly replied as she opened it up and checked out a business card that Keiichi placed in there so long ago and kept it there.

"Don't worry, Bell. We'll find a way to get Hild to let you get it back. It'll just take us some time," Urd said as she rubbed Belldandy's shoulders while Belldandy read the business card.

"I know…. I'm just feeling… A bit antsy about what I accepted, as you put it a week ago?" Belldandy replied. Urd nodded.

The card read,

_**Goddess Relief Office**_

_**Belldandy**_

_**Goddess, Second Class, Unlimited.**_

-oOoOoOo-

Note's from HotelKatz :Notes from HotelKatz : The title, '_Coulrophobia' _was thought up by Nena Camadera of the Goddess Relief Office forum.

So this fic is done. Now to answer a few questions before they've been asked.. Will there be a sequel? Yes, but not anytime soon. Will it involve Klowns? No. What will the sequel involve? I do not know at this point and time.

And now for the Author's notes that were once in the first chapter before they were removed because they took away from the first chapter's enjoyment.

-o-

While I was waiting for September, I had a few other ideas for Halloween fics.

-o-

One was an expansion of the monster girl version of _Ah! My Goddess_. No, not the one that's already a fic, the one that was a short scene in chapter 11 of the What-if fic. It had Belldandy as a Frankenstein's monster. Had I decided to write a fic that used that scene, Urd and Hild might be Vampires, Mara might a succubus, Skuld might be a mummygirl, and Peorth could become a werewolf. The kind of Mummygirl that Skuld might have become would be like the one in Okayado's _Deadline Summonnr._

As for Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd being sisters in that fic, they wouldn't be in a genetic sense, but would become sisters in an emotional sense after time passes. The reason this fic wasn't chosen was the one I'm currently writing seemed more like fun. So maybe next year?

-o-

Another idea for a Halloween fic I had come up with was a _Ah My Goddess_ with _Franken Fran _crossover_._ _Franken Fran_ is a manga that gets gory. The main character, Fran Madaraki, is someone who is friendly and well meaning, but gets terrifying when she decides to save someone with an operation. There is no cost big enough in her eyes to save a life. She will save lives, even if she has to make their quality of life so horrible, that death is infinitely preferable, in order to save them.

As for the plot of the fic itself, Mara enchants one of Fran's sisters to break up Belldandy and Keiichi's relationship. Unfortunately, the one she enchants is Gavrill. Gavrill is a murderous psychopath who can transform her body to however she sees fit, including eating people in one bite. She also withstood a small scale nuke that destroyed an island and was annoyed by it at best. So there would be a lot of death and swearing in this potential fic.

The reason this fic wasn't chosen was I didn't feel like I was skilled enough to write it. Were I ever to write this idea into a fic, I would give warnings at the top of each chapter for any time a character dies, if the vulgarity goes over a certain limit, and how gory it gets. I will not sucker anyone into reading something they are not prepared for. I don't like it when it happens to me and therefore, I will not do it to anyone else.


End file.
